Stuckup and Stereotyping
by Cheep FIsh Baby
Summary: Modern version, with a twist. The characters genders are reversed. Eli Bennett is a young, geeky college student with not much luck with love. What will happen when he meets a spoiled rich beauty queen at a party one day?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that a hot girl, alone at a party, must be looking to hook up. At least, that's what Eli Bennett's brothers seemed to think.

"Oh man, I'm gonna tap so many chicks tonight, I can feel it. I'm pumped!" Michael Bennet, running into Eli's room with nothing on but the gallons of hair gel he had just finished applying. "I saw some of the girls who're attending on Facebook – _damn! _Who knew there were that many sexy girls in Toronto?"

Eli sighed, hardly taking his gaze away from the book he was reading, spread out in bed. "Michael, why do you seem to think I don't mind you being naked in my bedroom?

"Our bedroom – " said Jacob, frantically searching through piles of dirty laundry looking for his watch, "and who said you were coming along?"

"Well, I figured – " Michael began.

"You're sixteen. Sorry, this is an adult party," said Eli.

"What?" Michael went into the hallway and screamed out, "Kev! Get your ass over here! Jacob's saying we can't come to the party!"

"Hold on, I'm watching Jersey Shore. Wait for a commercial!"

"No you dumbass, come here now!" Yet still Michael decided to run down the hallway to start talking with Kevin, his seventeen year old brother.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" asked Jacob to Eli, now that they were alone.

"Why, what's wrong with?"

"A sweatshirt?"

"It's cold."

"So, what happened with you and that girl you went out with last week?"

"Oh, well I used the word equilibrium in a sentence and she just stared at me blankly. I knew it was all over," said Eli.

"Do you always need to do this with every girl you meet? Don't you think you're being a bit picky?"

"Excuse me, but I can't settle for some shallow, unintellectual, social zombie. I just think there's bigger things to worry about than finding a girl, and I don't see why I should settle. Besides – it's not like you're dating anyone either."

"That isn't because I have a sick impulse to sabotage the affection of any woman who shows interest in me. I just happen to be busy."

"Any girl with a pretty smile would keep you happy, I'm sure. Well, maybe I am picky. I guess I'll always be alone. I'm not other guys, Jacob. I know what I want, and that's my downfall. Any woman high enough to meet my standards, would never want to date me. You got the good looks in the family."

It was true Jacob was taller, more rugged, with chiseled features and blue eyes that contrasted to a dark black mane. Eli, twenty, was two years younger. He was leaner, shorter, his features a bit more awkward, with small arms. Still, there was an attractive quality to his face, the button nose, high cheek bones, that did not make him noticeably ugly, but did not set him apart either.

But his personality set him apart. Dry, witty, always looking for the ironic and insane, he was not always pleasant company to those who did not know him. He was intelligent, and never shied from expressing it. He could not let his guard down, did not know how to relax and have fun without some part of his mind analyzing what was going on, and judging what everyone else was doing.

By contrast, Jacob was carefree, genuine and a pleasure to every one. He was sweet, had a real interest in other people, and never spent much time thinking about ulterior motives or anything bad about others.

The five Bennett brothers were never a family that had much going for them. So many boys of such close age meant there was not a lot of money to go around, so they never wore the best clothes or had the latest technology in the their hands. Eli and Jacob went to a local community college, and were usually either in class, at home studying, or at work.

"Alright," said Michael, reentering the room along with Kevin. "So, both Kevin and I want to go to the party, so that means we outvote you!"

"Well, I could always ask mom and dad to veto it, if you'd like," said Eli.

"Come on!"

"Actually, I don't have to, because me, Jacob, and James leaves three against two."

"James? You won't let us come, but you invite _James_? He may be like a year older than us, but we are way more mature than him."

"Well, you know," said Jacob, "James _really _needs a night out." Suddenly remembering the middle Bennett boy, Jacob went across the hall to the room the three youngest brothers shared. There in the darkness but off the old laptop he was hunched over, was James. His fingers furiously typed away at the keyboard, his face glowing under the screen.

"James, are you about ready to go?"

"I personally find these festivity proceedings to be most infantile and time-consuming, but as I did promise to accompany you, yes, I am ready."

The only Bennett boy without a trace of good looks, James was a very under-developed eighteen-year-old. He was very pale, his glasses almost slipping off his skeletal face, and his neck was hunched from spending every spare moment of his in front of the computer. He never expressed much interest in the goings on of the world outside his head. His favorite hobby was studying, which he did excellently. He knew a scholarship was his only way of affording a real university.

"Come on, you'll be there, what's the worse that can happen?" said Michael.

"Yeah!" repeated Kevin.

"Why are you so desperate to come?" said Eli.

"Don't you know who's going to be there?" Michael shouted out wildly. He rummaged the top of the desk and pulled out a magazine, flipping to a page in the middle of a perfume ad. A beautiful young woman's face adorned the page. "Chloe Brown. A fashion model. She lives like a half hour away from us, and she has a friend who's friends with the host. And she's bound to bring more of her friends along. FASHION MODELS! And you hold the power to get me in the same room as them. How can you refuse?"

Eli saw Michael put on his puppy-dog eyes, and knew Jacob would be no match.

"Alright, I guess you can come along. But don't stay out of my sight."

"Oh yeah!" said Michael, fist pumping Kevin.

"But first," said Eli, "may I remind you – PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Bennett boys arrived at the club a quarter of an hour later in Jacob's ten-year-old red Chevy Cavalier. As soon as they were parked, Michael and Kevin ran out of the backseat, hollering with excitement as they ran to the entrance.

The club had been rented out for the twenty-first birthday by a well-off acquaintance of the two elder Bennetts, a friend from high school they barely knew. He had spared no expense at getting the wildest party he could get.

Eli, Jacob and James lost track of the younger brothers as they ran up ahead, and by the time they got through security and into the dark club, the loud music blasting, and full of college kids dancing and drinking, they had no idea where they were anymore.

"Such vociferous music seems like it could cause permanent trauma to the tympanic membrane," shouted James.

"What?" said Jacob.

"I can barely understand him in a quiet room," said Eli.

"There you are!" shouted Michael, Kevin following after him. "Can you believe they made us wear these stupid wristbands so we can't drink. What is this crap? Oh, Eli, you're gay friend Chase is here, he's at the table in the corner."

"He's not gay," said Eli.

"Oh yeah, then how come he hasn't had a date in the last six years?"

Eli saw Chase sitting down, gulping down a beer. They had worked together at the video store for a year, and were great friends, although Chase was seven years older. They had the same taste in games, and the same ironic detachment in their outlook on life. He was, perhaps, more bitter than Eli, but that would be expected.

Chase Lewis was not gay. In fact, he thought about women all the time. His problem was that he was socially clueless. He was unattractive, had a pot belly, had greasy, unwashed hair, and bad breath. His constant rejection and bad luck with love had made him positive he'd spend the rest of his life alone.

"Hey Chase!" said Eli, sitting down at the stool next to him. "Drinking, huh? So what else is new. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Meh, I figured it was a chance to be around a lot of vulnerable drunk women. Plus I forgot to pay my World of Warcraft bill, so I had nothing else to do. Come on, let's sit here and make fun of the idiots we see."

"Hey, I'm going to get something at the bar," said Jacob, "You want anything?" Eli decline, and Jacob left.

"We found her!" Michael came racing to the table, pushing past dancing couples, Kevin puffing behind him. "Look, over by the bar! It's her, Chloe Brown!" Eli looked at, and across the room spotted the same attractive woman that he had seen in the magazine ad. If possible, she was hotter in person.

"Not so quick, bro, she's with a guy." They saw her talking with a very well-dressed man.

"Don't worry, I got the lowdown on that from one of my buddies. That's her brother. Those other two on her side are her other brother and his fiancee."

Eli saw an older couple by the woman's side. They were talking to another girl. Eli's eyes widened. She was even more beautiful the model. Tall, elegant, with long dark hair. She had an incredible figure.

"And who's she?" he asked. Michael looked where his brother was pointing, did a double-take, and then fumbled into his pocket.

"It can't be..." He pulled out a rolled up magazine, folded on the perfume ad with Chloe Brown's figure.

"What?" said Eli. Michael unfolded the magazine to the cover, and held it inches from his brother's face.

"_Her_." Eli looked at the cover, a candid snapshot of a woman was on it, promising a juicy secret about her within. It did look like the stranger at the bar.

"Faith Diaz. Only one of the sexiest and richest women in the world - and she's just a few yards from us! Can you believe it? Compared to her, Chloe Brown's the girl next door. She's this famous heiress, her family's worth millions, her name's always in the tabloids. How do you not know about her?"

"I really don't follow that stuff."

The five men stared at the two beautiful women across the bar. Suddenly, they saw Chloe Brown jump up. Someone had accidently spilled a drink on her. It was Jacob.

"Oh God, Jacob just got beer all over her shirt!" said Michael. "Damn it, she'll never talk to us now."

"I'm so sorry," said Jacob frantically, oblivious to who he was talking to. He quickly grabbed her a napkin to dry off with, but her shirt was stained. "Oh man, I really didn't mean to, someone pushed past me and I just slipped. I wish I could make it up to you. Do you want money to - "

"I'll tell you what," said Chloe, who to his surprise was smiling. "You can pay me back by giving me the next dance."

"I don't believe this," said Kevin.

"What?" said Michael. "They're dancing. Dancing! He spills his drink on a model, and now he's dancing with her? Jacob's got game."

After the song was over, they saw Jacob and Chloe, laughing at some joke, walk off and start talking with the rest of her friends. After some five or ten minutes, Jacob and his new friends crossed the room to his brothers.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet these wonderful people. This is Chloe, she's a model visiting in town. These are her older brothers Carter and Logan, Logan's fiancee Hannah, and this is Faith Diaz. Guys, these are my brothers - Eli, James, Kevin, Michael, oh, and that's our friend Chase."

Chloe smiled brightly as the Bennetts nodded at each introduction. Her brothers, but especially Faith, seemed much less enthused.

"Chloe, er, Miss Brown, great to meet you," said Michael. "Big fan of you, er, work. Say, would you, uh, like to dance?"

"Um, sure," she said, nervously, as Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor with him. This caused a roar of laughter amongst the group, though Carter, the smartly dressed on, only half-grinned and rolled his eyes. Faith seemed not to have noticed as she checked the time on her cell phone.

"Hey, Faith, I'm Kevin, I knew we just met and stuff, but you think you'd like to, you know -" He pointed at the dance floor.

"Maybe later," she said. She barely made eye contact as she said it. Without another word she took an empty seat next to Chase and started looking at her fingernails. Kevin shrugged, then went searching for Chloe to see if she would give him the next dance.

"You know," said Chase, "this is probably the last time in my life I'll be so close to such an attractive lady."

"Yeah -" she said. A few seconds later, she turned her chair slightly so she was not facing the others at the table.

Chloe did have the next dance with Kevin, and after that with Jacob again. Everyone had a good time that night. Kevin and Michael got ten phone numbers each. Eli danced a few times and even managed to get James along with him for one. The rest of the night James and Chase were happy to try to discuss the finer details of World of Warcraft over the loud music. Chloe's brothers were a bit quiet towards them, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves, and were joking a lot with Jacob. The only person who was not having fun, it seemed, was Faith. She sat at the bar most of the night looking bored, like she was above everyone there. She shot down any attempt to try to talk to her, except with Chloe or her brothers, who she didn't seem to mind as much.

Late into the evening, Eli stepped outside to catch some air. He was sitting on the curb round the back of the club, staring out into nothingness. The chill night air and quiet was a nice break from the party. He suddenly heard the echoing clicks of high heels round on the side of the building.

"God this place is lame."

"Oh, you're never happy, are you." That was Chloe's voice. It was her and Faith round the corner. "You haven't even danced once tonight."

"Well, this really isn't my scene, like, at all. Seriously. And you had to grab the only half-decent guy in the room for yourself."

Chloe giggled. "He's nice, isn't he?"

"You really like him?"

"Well, he might just be one of the cutest guys I've ever met in my life."

"You are easily pleased."

"Come on Faith, you have to dance with someone tonight. You're telling me you didn't see one good guy tonight?" There was silence. "How about, um, Jacob's brother Eli. He's pretty good looking."

"What, the one in the sweatshirt?" She snorted. "Not even."

"Oh, what's wrong with him?"

"He's alright, I guess, for some women. But I can do way better."

"Oh be nice, he hasn't danced with anyone all night either."

"Exactly. Since when do I have to settle for the loser reject of other girls?"

Eli waited until he heard them walking inside before going back too. He sat at the table with James and Chase, and saw Faith across at the bar. What had he been thinking earlier. She wasn't even that attractive. She had a permanent ugly sneer on her face, she was way too skinny, her tan looked sprayed-on, and her breasts were probably plastic.

The Bennetts left in good spirits that night, Michael and Kevin again thanking Jacob for letting them come. Jacob couldn't stop talking about how great Chloe was, and her nice her brothers were to him. They agreed that Chloe was sweet, were split in judgment on the brothers, but the other four Bennetts were quick at bad-mouthing Faith. She may look nice, but she was obviously a total bitch. Stuck up, impolite, no fun at all. Eli seemed quite happy hearing the others say it too.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Eli Bennett was sitting in a similar spot, on a bar stool at the edge of the dance floor of an exclusive club.

"So," said Chase, who was putting downing another beer, "what's the deal with Chloe and Jacob?"

The two were sitting at a small table, laughing at something.

"I don't know. Well, okay, Chloe just bought a penthouse here in town, she's new and doesn't really know where to hang out, so she's called Jacob almost every day of the week to show her around and hang out and stuff. I mean, he obviously likes her, but he doesn't seem able to believe a great girl like that could like him as more than a friend."

"Poor sap," said Chase. "If I looked like him, I wouldn't have any self-esteem issues. He's got a hot woman going for him and he's not making any moves. She's going to get bored soon and leave."

"Well, if she gets bored of him, she obviously wasn't right for him anyway."

"No, no, no. You snag you're woman right away. Once you get into the friends trap, the two start seeing each other like they really are, and then there's no hope."

"Yeah, well he's an idiot not to see what's right in front of him," said Eli, who then startled, turning to see Faith standing right next to him.

"Do you mind?" he said. She obliged and started walking away.

"Yeah, but the worst is I invariably get dragged along, and end up having to hang around with Chloe's brother and that bitch Diaz."

"You don't like them?"

"They don't like _us_. So stuck-up. They just think they're better than everyone. They don't even like Jacob, but he always has to defend them. 'Oh no, really, they're just a bit quiet. They are a lot nicer when you get to know them better.'

"And don't even get me started on Faith," Eli continued. "At least Carter and Logan pretend to be polite. She just stands around ignoring everyone but her friends. She hovers around me when I'm talking to other people like she has every right to be there, like I don't even exist. I'm telling you, all that money did not give her any social skills."

"Maybe not," said Chase. "But she's pretty damn hot."

"Hardly. She's a dime a dozen. So artificial and phoney. She doesn't have anything that makes her really stand out."

"You're telling me if she wanted you, you wouldn't accept?"

"Never, not in a million years."

"Ha ha ha, hey come on guys, no sitting out!" Jacob had come up with Chloe right behind. "Everyone, on the dance floor, come on! Chase, come on, you can dance with my friend Sofia here, and Eli, why don't you dance with Faith."

It was Faith's turn to be startled, and Eli saw it. She was racking her brains for an excuse to refuse. He'd save her the trouble.

"No, no, really," said Eli. "I mean, I'm totally down for dancing, but I really don't need a partner. I'm fine dancing by myself. Besides, Faith obviously isn't interested. She hasn't danced all night. I'd hate to make her settle for something she's not into."

With that, Eli walked away and started dancing in a group with the others. He did not notice Faith looking at him the whole time. When she first met Eli, she had not even noticed him. When she forced to notice him, by Chloe's suggestion last week, she did not see anything she liked. The she looked again, to confirm he criticisms, but couldn't totally. When she looked again, she thought maybe he wasn't as ugly as she had made out. And when she kept thinking about it, she thought maybe he wasn't really ugly at all.

Logan's Lamborghini raced through the late night streets of Toronto, bringing the band of rich friends back home.

"Tonight was fun, don't you think," said Chloe.

"It was lame and boring," said Faith.

"Wow, really, a night of standing around and not talking to anyone was boring, who would have imagined."

"Don't listen to her," said Carter, who was sitting in the back next to Faith. "You made the right move. There was no one in that place worth talking to anyway."

"Oh come on guys, be serious," said Chloe. "So, like, what do you think of Jacob?"

"Cute," said Faith. "But a bit weird, don't you think?"

"How?"

"I don't know. What's his deal? I mean, like why was he smiling all the time? What's up with that?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"He is cute though. I like his smile. And the way his eyes glow when he does."

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy," said Logan.

"Uh huh," said Carter, "a great friend, really."

"Right," said Chloe. They had reached their spot in the garage, and everyone started to move out of the car. Faith lingered a moment, though.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked Carter.

"Was just thinking about what Chloe said about Jacob's eyes."

"And what about that?"

"I was thinking, eyes don't really have to glow brightly to look nice. A nice pair of dark eyes can really make a face stand out. Like Eli Bennett. He's got nice eyes."

Carter snorted. "You're joking right." Her saw the serious look on Faith's face. "Wow, I didn't know he was your type of guy," he went on, barely able to fight back his chuckles. "I hope you too are really happy together." Carter walked away, still laughing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sunday morning following, Jacob was vacuuming the living room when Michael came up to him.

"Hey bro, loan us your car for tonight, please!"

"If you could drive, that question would make a lot more sense."

"Kevin will drive, jeeze, but just loan it to us! We're going to Mississauga to see Sofia again."

Eli, who was standing by in the kitchen getting dinner ready, shouted out. "Why is it you never go to see Sofia when mom and dad are home?"

Sofia was an eighteen-year-old they had met at the party. She had invited them to visit her in Mississauga, where they hung out with a large group of her equally attractive young female friends, and had since gone to visit them several times, and spent every second they were not visiting wishing they were.

"Yeah, like we're really going to ride up there in our parents' minivan."

"And what's wrong with the bus?" asked Eli.

"No, it's fine, really," said Jacob. "I don't need the car. The keys are by the door. Have fun." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Thanks bro! Hey c'mon Kevin, move it! Let's go!"

"But I'm watching Degrassi!"

"Come on!"

In five minutes, after Michael unplugged the television from its outlet, the two were driving off. Within thirty, Jacob would come to regret his decision.

"I just get a text from Chloe," he told Eli. "She invited us over to her house for dinner tonight."

"She invited both of us?" said Eli. "I mean, she didn't invite just you?"

"Well, the others will be there – her brothers, Faith…"

"Wonderful. You're lucky I love you bro. Well, if we're going to go, we better start walking now. It's alright, it's only like…" He started counting the blocks on his fingers, but he lost track after ten.

Jacob insisted on getting some time to make himself look decent, but Eli did not see the need for all he cared for the company he'd be keeping tonight.

Fate was kind enough to allow them two blocks of walking until it began to rain. They laughed off the first few drops that started splashing on them, picking up their pace after the third block, and by the fifth block were running full speed and leaping over puddles through the torrent of downfall.

The elevator ride up to Chloe's penthouse was not enough to dry the two Bennetts. Jacob's attempt at choosing nice clothes and fixing his hair had been ruined. The two dripping brothers felt rather pathetic when Chloe opened the door.

"Oh, you poor dears," she said. "You're soaked. Come in, please. I'll get a towel to dry you off."

They stepped into the huge and wonderfully furnished apartment, and beyond the foyer saw the other four residents of the house sitting in the living room. Logan and Carter glanced at each other and grinned. Faith was staring at him from the sofa.

Chloe returned with two fluffy towels and proceeded to dry off their wet hair.

"I'm really sorry about this," said Jacob.

"No, no, really," said Logan. "So what if you're tracking water and mud all over our floors."

"Did you walk here?" asked Logan. "I thought you had a, er, _car_."

"Well, my brother borrowed it. You know what it's like."

Eli seriously doubted any of them had a clue.

"If it was raining so badly," said Faith, "why didn't you get a cab?"

Eli knew this was not going to be pleasant evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later the group was sitting around a long table eating Chinese takeout. There were very few words between the sweet and sour mouthfuls.

"Well, I really like what you've done with the place," said Jacob. "It looks really nice. You've got good taste."

"Oh, thanks, well, it's nothing big," said Chloe. "I'm still stumped about what to do with that wall there. It looks so blank and empty. It needs something…"

"Try a bookcase," said Carter. "Those really class up a room. A big one, like Faith has at her place. Trust me, it'll look great."

"So true," said Eli. "Books really make for great decoration. But it's such a bitch to find covers with the right matching colour, isn't it?"

The older Brown brothers stared at each other. Jacob stuttered, "I think he's being sarcastic. Right?"

"Well obviously," said Faith.

"Sorry, big bookworm are you? Sorry if we offended you," said Carter.

"Don't listen to him, Eli, books are great," said Chloe. "_I _couldn't be with a guy unless he liked reading."

"Yeah right," said Faith. "I'm sure you could marry an illiterate as long as he was a 'nice guy.'"

"With a cute smile," added Carter.

"Are you saying I have low standards?" said Chloe.

"I'm saying … you have lower standards than me. Maybe mine are too high. I've only ever met five or six men in my life I thought were good enough for anyone to marry."

"Oh, and what does the great Faith Diaz look for in a man, I wonder," said Eli. "Niceness isn't one of the top categories, is it?"

"Of course he should be nice, I guess. And intelligent. He should be successful though. A good job. A good family. He should athletic and healthy. Charismatic, efficient, polite, clean. Well-travelled, good taste for food, fashion, art. Good in an emergency. Good at handling money. Well-connected. Maybe know a few languages. And you know, ideally he would be tall and rugged, sensitive but brimming with masculinity."

"Oh, is that all?" said Eli. "Well, it's incredible you know five or six guys who meet your standards. I'm surprised you even know one."

"What can I say?" she shrugged.

"There is not a man in the world who is that good."

"I'd beg to differ," said Carter.

"I'm not surprised," said Eli. "Women tend to have impossible standards for men to live up to."

Faith laughed. "Oh right, and women _never _get judged by men at all."

"Women tend to get everything they ask from a man handed to them on a platter," said Eli. "If they're attractive enough."

"Exactly. And there isn't a woman in the world who's attractive enough for even the ugliest guy. We have to shave, wax, diet, exercise, put on make-up, style our hair, do our nails, spend half our lives thinking about what clothes we are going to wear – just so a guy will even glance at us."

"Sure, and once they're looking, the power's all back to you," said Eli. "Women have a good reason to go through all that. And once they look nice, they're troubles are over in the love department. It's men who end up being rejected, because being a 'nice guy' just isn't enough. Guys really aren't as smart as women, I guess."

"Oh, shut up," said Carter. "What exactly are trying to prove here?"

"That men are slob and idiots," said Eli. "It's a woman's world."

"You must be one of those guys who thinks they can impress women by insulting all the rest of the guys. Well, Faith's standards aren't too high. There are men who can do all that, you obviously have just never met them."

"Obviously," said Eli.

"I know I can't stand guys who go out of their way to impress women," said Faith. Her gaze lingered on Carter.

The awkward silence that then emerged was broken by Jacobs ringtone. "Hello?" he answered. "Michael, what is it? No, it's fine. I don't need the car at all tonight. Yes, you can stay out late. No really. I'm not home. What? It doesn't matter. I'm out. I'm at Chloe's, okay? No, no, Eli's here too. No, I won't. I'm not going to ask her that. I can't ask her that, don't be stupid. No, I won't –"

"Ask what?" said Chloe.

"Nothing, it's just, hold on a second – Fine, fine, I will Mike, okay? Bye." Jacob hung up. "He was, just er, wondering if he could come over here some time, with some of his friends. To prove he knows you."

"Oh, uh, of course, I don't mind," said Chloe. "That was cute. It's nice to see a guy so close to his younger brother. Makes me wish I had a younger sibling. Reminds me of Faith and her brother."

"How is Angel?" asked Carter. "Is he as tall as me yet?"

"Not quite," she answered. "Maybe closer to Eli's height."

"Ah, still a shrimp, huh? Well, _he_ still has time to grow. You should see the way Faith takes of him. She's like his mother. She's amazing."

"For sure. I'd never be able to be such a good big sister," said Chloe.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Eli. "The less confident you are, the more time you take to think and make sure you are doing the right thing."

"She's too modest," said Faith. "Not a good sign. Usually people only do that because they are looking for reassurance. They want compliments, but don't want to seem vain about getting them, so they put themselves down hoping someone else will try to contradict them."

"Oh, is that what you think I'm doing?" Chloe chuckled.

"Yes, you're very quick to try to please people," said Faith. "Just look how quick you were to say you had no problem inviting Jacob's brother's friends you never met to come to your home."

Eli looked at the two women. This might have been a scathing argument, but neither of them seemed in the least upset. It seemed a heated discussion of each other's faults was normal for them, and they did it for fun.

"Which of course makes me different from Faith, who lives her life forever hoping nobody can ever like her. She goes out of her way to think of things that will alienate her from everyone else around her."

"You just confuse my ability to act for myself with trying to put people off," said Faith. "Chloe won't do anything if she thinks it will upset someone."

"Well, that makes Chloe sound better than ever, to me," said Eli.

"Don't take her words as a compliment, Eli," said Chloe. "Faith would think it better I always do the opposite of what people want, just to show my independence."

"What, even if they were giving you good advice?"

"You'd have to ask her yourself."

"You want me to explain opinions that you made up for me?" said Faith. Of course you shouldn't do the opposite of what everyone wants. You should just ask people for a good reason when they want something from you."

"So to want to help someone out, you have to get something for yourself?" said Eli.

"To do things that would hurt yourself, to help someone out," said Faith, "is just stupid."

"So what, you never heard of selflessness? Of generosity? Of giving rather than receiving?"

"This is all hypothetical," said Faith. "How can I say? How important is the situation, what's the relationship between the people. I mean really, you are just twisting my words to sound as awful as possible."

"Yes, yes, we have to get all the details," said Chloe. "And don't forget to get the people's height, weight and eye colour. This is really important."

"I think that's Chloe's way of telling us to shut up," said Faith.

The food had long since been finished, and Chloe, wanting to lighten the mood, turned on her stereo. The group moved into the living room area. Eli ended up on a couch next to Faith.

"You know," she said, "I don't mind dancing so much alone with my friends, as I do out in public."

"Yes," said Eli. "It's too bad though that there's nobody here for you to dance with." Eli wondered why she would say that. He guessed she was hoping he would ask her, so that she could have a reason to reject him, and make herself feel superior.

Faith swallowed and sat up more rigidly. It was sick, she thought, to find rejection so attracting. Did she desire him because he did not take the slightest interest in her? It's good, then, that he was so pathetically beneath her, that he would never be a serious temptation.

A bit later, Jacob and Chloe, who had been talking privately in the corner, stood up, and Chloe said, "We're just going out for a walk. Anyone want to join?"

"You go on alone, I don't feel like walking," said Eli, who wanted her and his brother to be alone.

"We'll come," said Logan, speaking (as usual) for his fiancée. Knowing that this would now not be a private walk, Eli wished he had not just refused. The four went out, leaving just Eli, Carter and Faith. Eli moved as far away from Faith on the sofa as he could. Faith silently turned on the television and turned it onto a documentary. Carter, sitting on a chair at the other side of the room, suddenly got up and sat in the gap between Faith and Eli.

"I love the History Channel," he said. "I don't watch a lot of television, but when I do, it's just the educational stuff. It really teaches you about the world in ways you'd never imagine."

When at last the group came back from their walk, Eli and Faith were watching the show in silent attention over Carter's snoring. He startled awake when the door opened.

"Well, look at the time," said Eli, bouncing to leave. "We really should be getting home, Jacob. Come on, we'll take Faith's advice and take a taxi back."

Eli impatiently waited at the door as Jacob took five minutes to make his goodbyes.

"Thank God they're gone," said Carter. "Well, at least that Eli."

"What was wrong?" asked Chloe.

"He's such a loser. It like, takes all my energy just not to beat the crap out of him sometimes. God, he's just such a know-it-all and a prick. Did you see how he kept making everything into a fight? Always trying to sound smart?"

"Oh yeah, what a weirdo," said Logan. "And that clothes he was wearing. Coming here all dirty and torn old clothes like he was some sort of hobo. His hair all greasy and messy. His little stick frame. That stupid stubble on his face, like what, is he trying to grow a beard?"

"I bet he hasn't showered in days," said Carter.

"Oh come on, he looked fine to eame," said Chloe.

"You noticed how dirty he looked, didn't you Faith?"

"Yeah…"

"Like a drug addict, seriously. Even if he does have nice dark eyes, right?"

"No, I thought they stood out more when he was all wet," said Faith.

"Yeah, I wonder if you'd be saying the same if you had to walk along with him because he has no car."

"Probably not, no."

"Oh, come on Faith, you too would make such a wonderful couple. Hanging off his boney little arm, talking to him after his long day at the rental store, going with him to comic book conventions and waiting in line for Star Trek tickets…"

"Oh, shut up."

"No, really. I mean, you deserve the best, Faith, and Eli Bennett is _so _obviously it. Just think, you can take all his little brothers along to parties with you. I mean, he might annoying sometimes, the way he's always running his dumb mouth, but you love him so much, what'll it matter?"

"Are you done now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob did not leave without making plans to meet again. Since he and Eli were free Monday afternoon, Chloe invited them to come to the park with them. Eli was reluctant to spend another day in the Browns' company, so decided to bring a book along to read so he would have an excuse not to talk with Faith or Carter.

They met the group in the field of a green field in a downtown park. The day was warm and sunny. Jacob found shade under a large willow, where he sat and talked with Chloe, occasionally joined in the conversation by Logan, who mostly just sat staring blankly ahead, along with Hannah, who was fast asleep.

This left Eli to sit over on the side on the pathway engrossed in his book, and Faith, a few yards away, equally engrossed in a book of her own. Carter was pacing idly back and forth.

"So, I will be holding a small get-together at my place sometime in the future," said Chloe. "And yes Jacob, your brothers are invited."

"You know," called out Carter, "not all of us look forward to parties."

"Well, Faith doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to," answered Chloe.

"Parties get boring after a while, don't you think?" he answered. "I mean, all that loud music is just going to damage our hearing. Can't people just have intelligent conversations, about books and stuff? Right Faith?"

If Faith heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. He glared at her reading her book, sitting in the exact same pose as Eli.

"Hey, Bennet," he called to Eli. "Let's get some exercise. Let's do some laps together." Eli gave him a questioning look, so Carter retorted,

"Come on, don't be afraid. Show us what you're made of, shrimp!" Eli dropped his book and soon the two men were running in circles around the patch of grass. As Carter had expected, Eli began to tire of it much sooner than he did. Everyone was staring at their sudden race. Even Faith was torn away and giggled quietly to herself. Catching her looking up, Carter paused while jogging past her and said, "Why don't you join us?"

"No way, it would ruin the whole point."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever it means," said Eli, "it will be an insult against us. Best way to avoid it is not give her the chance. Let's keep going."

"No, tell me, please."

"Well," she said, standing up and dropping her book, "either you don't want to sit by the rest of us, so why should I join you? Or you're hoping we'll all stare at you, in which case, I have a better view from here."

"Well, I guess you were right Eli. Now how do we punish her?"

"Simple, just don't give her the respect she expects. Make fun of her. You know her better than me. You must know how."

"How could we ever make fun of someone so flawless?"

"I'd manage a way, trust me."

"Nobody is flawless," said Faith. "Especially to someone whose life's mission is to find flaws everywhere."

"I hope you aren't talking about me," said Eli. "I definitely don't find flaws everywhere. God forbid I ignore what's really good for the sake of a joke. But if there's something to make fun of, I will pounce on it. I guess there's nothing really wrong with you?"

"I always try to avoid where others fail," said Faith. "Idiocies and garbage. Impulses and discrepancies. You know, all the normal stuff."

"How about narcissism and arrogance?"

"Narcissism, yes. Arrogance, I find, is just a word people use to insult those who have a well-placed sense of pride in themselves."

Eli stifled a laugh. "Then there we have it. You're right. You are perfect."

"Again, I'm _not _saying I'm perfect. You want some of my flaws? Well, there's always my temper. I'm not forgiving. Once someone gets on my bad side, I almost never forgive them."

"Well, now you ruined everything, haven't you?" said Eli. "I can't laugh at that, Faith. That's just sad."

"As I said, I'm not perfect."

"Yes. Your flaw is that you are inclined to hate people forever."

Eli and Faith were staring intently at each other through all of this, almost as though the rest of the world didn't exist. Carter, very annoyed by this, had had enough. "Who wants to play football, guys? Anyone?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Bennett boys would not get to see the Browns, or Faith, for the next few days. This was a relief for Faith. Eli was beginning to attract her more than she liked.

The reason for the Bennett's preoccupation was the sudden arrival of a guest in their house, who they had never met. Their father received an unexpected call from an old college friend of his who lived in the U.S., who said his daughter would be coming to Toronto on a business trip for a week, and asked if she could stay with them. Before Mr Bennett knew what to say, he had agreed, and now they were stuck.

"How old is this chick, anyway?" asked Michael, on the day she was to arrive.

"Twenty-five," answered James.

"I hope she's hot."

"She'd better be," said Kevin. "If we have to sleep on the floor of Eli and Jacob's room because of her."

Half an hour later, there was a ring at the doorbell, and the Bennett brothers and their parents rushed to the door to catch the first glimpse of their guest. Their father answered the door. Behind it stood a tall, round woman with a mass of curly bleached hair. On the door opening, her face broke into an enormous smile, exposing a mouth of very large teeth behind her bright red-painted lips. She wore a rather low-cut blouse and skirt, matching with an oversized bejewelled cross around her neck.

"Oh well," muttered Kevin.

"Well, hell-_ooo!_" she said, stepping through the open door, the smile still frozen on her face, her head turning to take in everything in the room. "Isn't this wonderful? It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Lillian Collins. Well, you probably already guessed that, huh? What a beautiful house! Oh, I love it. Oh, my bags are still in the cab, can one of you nice big men get them for me?"

Jacob and Kevin went out to fetch her two pieces of luggage, and stopped at the front door.

"Great. You can just go leave those in my room, thanks!" While they went, she continued. "Thank you so much for providing me with a room. I would gladly have slept on your couch, but my chiropractor strongly advised me against it. And obviously it would be inappropriate for me to sleep in the same room with members of the opposite sex. Especially ones as cute as all of you." She giggled at her comment. When the boys returned, she said,

"Okay, now I already know all of your names, _but, _I don't know the faces they belong to! Come on everyone, introductions, let's go!"

She then approached each Bennett one by one, holding out her hand, and waiting for the person to tell his name before shaking it. "Well, I'm sure I'll remember it all."

"Why don't you sit down in the living room while dinner is getting ready?" said Mrs Bennett. She did, and joined with the five brothers and their father.

"I have to say, I really appreciate you allowing me to stay."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Mr Bennett.

"But no, I really, truly appreciate it. It was generous of you."

"Really, I –"

"It's obviously an inconvenience to you. It was very sudden and unannounced, and you don't even know me. Just as a favour to an old friend you hadn't seen in years. I mean, I can imagine."

"Well –"

"I mean, I would feel totally put out if I had to do the same. But really, thank you so much. I wouldn't have come, but I had important work to do for my boss, Mr. Caleb Anderson. Yes, _the _Caleb Anderson." When nobody should reaction to the name, she went on. "Mr. Anderson is quite a successful entrepreneur. He was _this _close to making it on last year's Forbes 400 richest peoples list. It's quite an honour for me to be hired as his assistant, especially at my age. He says I'm a real natural. That I'm bound for greatness."

"If you're so successful, why didn't you stay in a hotel?" Michael said quietly.

"Of course," she went on, uninterrupted, "I was thrilled when he asked me to come here to meet with his clients. It'll only take three days to sort out that business, but I figured as long as I was here, I could ask to have the full week. So I have four days just to myself. Again, thanks for letting me stay here!"

"Dinner's ready," called out Mrs. Bennett from the kitchen. The men got up to the table.

"Oh, so the mother just makes all the food and does all the work by herself while the rest of you sit around? Well, isn't that _traditional_. In my house, my dad is always making sure he's a help in the kitchen, but I guess everyone can't be so progressive…"

"All of us pull our share of housework around here," said Jacob.

"Except Michael," Eli added quietly.

"Dinner was already made, she really didn't need any help except to set the table, and she probably didn't want to call us away from your conversation."

"Oh yes, of course." As they were all sitting down, Lillian looked around surprised. "Don't you say grace before eating a meal?"

"Well, not usually, I must admit," began Mrs Bennett.

"Oh." Some on the boys began picking up their forks. "I see. Well. It's just that _I _always make a point of it. I guess we're all different. I was just a bit taken aback."

"Would you like to say grace, Ms. Collins?" asked Mr. Bennett.

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose on you, if that's not how you live your life." Everyone began to start eating again. "Well, if you insist, I guess I can. Bow your heads, everyone. That's good." Eli bowed his along with everyone else, but darted his eyes up across the table. Lillian did not have her head bowed. Instead, she was observing the family carefully.

"Precious JESUS!" she began. On and on her prayer went, using every hackneyed Christian expression her mind could muster, circulating from one subject to another, repeating the petitions and restating the same things again and again. Always, however, the focus was on herself. There was hardly a note of sincerity, of humbleness, of thankfulness, as she listed off all the blessings she was thankful for. She seemed more interested in listing her blessings than thanking the Almighty for them. Whenever she saw anyone fidget or lose attention, her voice grew louder, sterner. There was simply no grace in her grace, thought Eli.

For more than five minutes she rambled on, not pausing for a second. Finally, she was for a few seconds, no doubt trying to think of a clever way to begin her conclusion. Michael took this as a sign it was finally over, and so said, "Hey Kevin, Sofia wants us to meet her and her friends again at Square One mall. Are you working that night?"

"Michael, hush," said Jacob.

"No, no, really," said Lillian. "I can take a hint. I won't bother you anymore. I guess I went on quite enough." Lillian began to eat, though this only slightly hindered her talking.

"See, I'm a member of the youth ministry at my parish. I'm really great at it. The kids say they wouldn't know what they'd do without me. This is really such a beautiful home you have here. I love it so much. The dinner is incredible. So delicious Really. And you have such a lovely family. Five such lovely young men. It's heart-warming. So heart-warming. Really. Very, very handsome, all of them. I mean really. It's like a family of supermodels. So adorable. I really liked that little hallway that connected the living room to the kitchen. It's so much better than some homes where the kitchen just opens up. It gives a nice flowing feel to the house, you know? And the lighting fixture in here is just placed so perfectly, really, it lights the room in just the right way. No shadows where you want them. It's amazing. And it's a good table. Nice and high. You don't want a table that's too low, I find. You end up just resting your elbows in your plate by accident. Hahaha, can you imagine? There chairs are so comfortable too. I have to get chairs like these, oh my goodness! What is this material? Oh, it feels nice. And what are those lovely little figurines behind the glass there? Oh, I'm taking a look at those after dinner, I can tell you. They look _so _cute! Really! I bet you picked them out Mrs. Bennett, didn't you? Huh? Yeah, I can tell a lady with good taste, let me tell you! Ahh!"

Lillian accidently knocked over her glass, spilling her drink on the tablecloth. "I'm so sorry! So, so, so sorry! Really! Forgive me!"

"It's nothing, really…"

"Oh, but I was so clumsy. It's so embarrassing. How can I make it up to you? Please, I hope you won't think the worse of me for this. I'll make extra sure to be careful next time. Really! I'm so sorry…"

"So, Lillian," said Jacob. "You must be really fortunate to have a boss like Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, you don't even know," said Lillian, he eyes lighting up, her smile looking more genuine than ever. "I mean, it was lucky that he was friends with my mother, but still, I really had to work hard to get that job. I earn a nice paycheck too. I mean, I don't want to earn that much my whole life, but I'd say I'm making enough to keep my comfortable for a while. He's such an excellent boss. He really teaches as much as he employs, you know? Really. He's all class. And intelligent and cunning like you wouldn't believe. You can really see how he worked his way to the top, let me tell you. But he's not stuck-up or anything. He's so an everyday kind of guy, friendly and humble. He personally goes over every little thing I do for him, and if I make a mistake, he lets me know exactly how to fix it next time. I mean, how much better does it get than that? I mean, he's even invited me over to parties at his house, and just the other day he invited me to come along to an important business lunch with him. I was so honoured. I mean, I know some people in the office don't like him. They say he's too strict you know, they make all those really rude jokes about him having a stick shoved you-know-where, which is so unfair to him. I mean, he even let me have two days off work for myself! Really. He's so helpful. He even gives me hints when he doesn't really like the clothes I wear, and how I should style my hair around him and such. An amazing man."

"I bet," said Jacob.

"Yeah. And he has a beach home right by where my parents' summer cabin is. That's how we first met. It's also where I met his lovely son, Andrew Anderson. Oh, what an adorable boy he is. He has a few, er, issues, that don't let him out of the house much, but for the close circle of people who know him, which I am one of course, he really shines. I see him driving down the street all the time. He also waves to me if he sees me. He's so sweet. And I always let Mr. Anderson know. You can't say too few nice things to your boss, after all."

"I should keep that in mind for my manager," said Eli. "Do you try to think up compliments to pay him ahead of time?"

"Well, sometimes, you know, if I think of something nice to say and he's not around. But I always make it sound like I just came up with it. I don't want to seem like a suck-up."

When dinner was (finally, thought Eli) over, the family sat back down in the living room, and Kevin turned on the television to watch the latest episode of his favourite show on HBO. Lillian seemed a bit upset, and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I really don't care for this program at all. I find it offensive in many ways. Can we watch something else?"

"Why, it's a new episode? What do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I don't know what's on at this time, but I really will watch anything besides this."

"Sorry, I can't miss it."

"Oh, very well. That's no problem at all. Really. But I'm _so _tired right now. I think I'll just go straight to bed. It's the jetlag, you know?"

Eli wondered at this, considering they lived in the same time zone as her. Still, Lillian got up and marched to her acquired bedroom. Five minutes later, she reappeared at the living room door. "So sorry to be a bother again, but do you mind turning down the television just a tad. The noise is really bothering me."

They complied with their guest's request. The television was low enough that Lillian's snoring was audible to all.


	8. Chapter 8

Lillian was insufferable. The second day of her visit, after she was finished with her meeting (very early in the afternoon) she spent every second annoying whatever member of the Bennett family she could. As soon as Jacob got back from work, she would not leave his side, constantly talking. Jacob endured her politely, until late in the night Michael and Kevin started discussing Chloe, at which point she started losing interest.

From that moment on, Eli became the object of her attention. She spent the rest of the night talking to him, and the next two days, every minute he was home, she would follow him into any room. Every time he dared make eye contact with her, she would suddenly smile and run her fingers through her hair.

On the fourth day, Thursday, it was Eli's day off, and the first day Lillian had free. Desperate to avoid Lillian's company, he invited Chase over. The two set up in the living room playing _Call of Duty_, but this was no deterrent for her.

"Well, good morning sunshine," she said, strutting as best she could through the living room, squeezing herself in between the two. "I've got the whole day free, and I hope you will help keep it occupied."

"Don't worry about it," said Chase, who had Dorito crumbs strewn on his beard.

"I'm trying to concentrate right now," said Eli, as Lillian rested her head on his shoulder. "And guess what, I've got a surprise. I was talking this morning to my boss, Caleb Anderson, and he said I asked if I could get one of my vacation weeks off earlier than scheduled. Well, it looks like I get to stay here an extra few days – right until next Friday! Isn't it wonderful?"

Chase made up for Eli's lost for words. "Wow, you work for Caleb Anderson?"

"Yes. An _amazing _man. Really."

"Hey guys," said Michael, who entered the room along with Kevin, both of them dressed up in their best. "We're going to the mall."

"Wanna come along?" said Kevin. Michael elbowed him in the ribs, but it was too late.

"Oh no, I'm fine here. Me and Eli will keep each other entertained."

"Um, you know what, I'd love to join you guys," said Eli. "Come on Chase, we can finish the game later."

"Oh, wonderful, a trip to the mall!" smiled Lillian. Eli's relief was not fully dashed, it would be easier to get away from her there, after all.

"Are you going to the mall?" James' head appeared from round the hallway door. Eli did not realize he had been standing there. "Can I come too?" The other Bennetts looked at him in disbelief, but not wanting to discourage his sudden desire to willingly leave the house, nobody said anything.

With the six of them all going, they thought they might as well invite Jacob too, since he wasn't working until the evening. They piled into the Bennetts' minivan. Eli, quite motivated, ran to the car fast enough to grab shotgun. With Kevin and Michael taking the middle row, this left James and Chase to entertain Lillian's conversation in the back of the van.

"Oh, I so love this place," said Lillian, when they had arrived at Square One. "It's really wonderful. It's almost as nice as the malls back home."

"You don't say?" said James. Well, at least he finds her interesting, thought Eli.

"Yo, what up," Michael shouted into his cell phone. "So me and my bros are just cruisin' around the place, where you want that we should meet you?"

"Right ahead of you, maybe?" Michael looked up, and there was Sofia, along with a group of equally dumb looking girls.

"Ah."

"Hey all, nice to see you," she said. "Come on, I want to get some coffees. My friend works at this coffee shop down the hall, sometimes she'll even give me free stuff if there's no one around. Let's go."

The gang almost filled the entire small café, they took up all but one table. Eli sat with Jacob at a small table right by the mall entrance. Then he noticed the waitress. She had light-brown, wavy hair that ran along her back, and smooth complexion, lush full lips, and striking green eyes. He saw her approach the table, and almost forgot where he was. She smiled, but it was a huge plastered-on smile like he had endured so much from Lillian these last few days. It was subtle, but beautiful. Without realizing he found he was smiling back at her. She was staring so intently into his eyes, he could feel it.

"May I have you order, sir?"

"Oh, guys, this is my friend I was telling you about," said Sofia. "Can you get us free stuff?"

"Hi, I'm Eli Bennett. It's nice to meet you."

"Genesis Williams. It's nice to meet you too." She took down everyone's orders, and when she returned with his, he asked,

"So, how long have you worked here?"

"Not long. I just started. I'm kind of new in town."

"Oh really? Why'd you move here?"

"It was somewhere new. I don't tend to stay in the same place very long."

"Well that's too bad to hear. Why is that?"

"I hate to go on about myself, but if you really want to know…"

"I do. You seem very interesting."

"Thanks. About a year ago, I was in my last year of college, when I suddenly realized, my life was so empty. Here I was, spending all my time studying and working, and stressing myself out, over what? A piece of paper? And what would that get me? A job? I realized that wasn't enough to make me happy. So I quit school. Ever since I've just been sort of travelling around, exploring new places, meeting new people. I want to find the real me. I take small odd jobs now and then to survive, but I'm really out of touch with the material world."

"Wow."

"Insane, I know. Everyone says so."

"No. No, not at all. That's inspiring. It's beautiful. I mean, I've always dreamed of doing something like that. Just tossing away all my responsibilities and heading out in the world on my own. I could never actually do it, though. You're very brave."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Eli. Don't let what other people say you should worry about bother you. At the end of the day, what really matters is what makes _you _happy. The world's got a lot to offer a person willing to look. Especially to a boy as cute as you."

"Hey everyone," said Sofia, standing up and shouting to all. "Just a reminder, I am having a party tomorrow, and you are all invited."

"Will you be going, Genesis?" asked Eli.

"Maybe. If you are."

Jacob was staring intently into his coffee, pretending he was not hearing any of this. Eli was trying to think of what to reply, when he heard,

"Jacob, is that you?" He and his brother looked up, and there was Chloe Brown, her arms weighed down with shopping bags. "What a great surprise seeing you here!"

"Hey, Chloe, what are you doing here."

"Well, my photo shoot for today got cancelled, so Faith and I decided to go for a bit of shopping…"

Eli looked up, and saw trailing behind Chloe, standing firm and confidently, was Faith. But in a second, her composure was gone. Faith's eyes widened as if in horror, and then narrowed in fury. Eli turned around to see what Faith could be staring at, but saw only Genesis standing behind him. But then, Genesis looked just as shocked as Faith. The two women stared each other down, and Eli's head darted back and forth, hoping to understand what was happening.

"Let's go. Let's go now," said Faith suddenly, tugging on Chloe's arm.

"But Faith –"

"I'll explain later, but we have to leave right away." Chloe quickly said her goodbyes to Jacob, and the two were gone. Eli wondered if he should ask, but Genesis had also turned away, going behind the counter without another word.

Eli kept thinking of her the rest of the day, as he followed his brothers and their friends in and out of more stores than he could keep track of. And although Chase was doing his best to help spare Eli from her, he still was stuck listening to Lillian once in a while.

"I have to say, your friend Sofia is so delightful. Really. She's sweet, and elegant and funny. Why, she's one of the nicest young women I've ever met in my life. She was so polite to me even though we just met. Really. Even inviting me to a party at her house. What an amazing woman…"


	9. Chapter 9

It was in a very good mood that Eli Bennett went to the party the next day. He, his brothers, and Lillian knocked at the apartment door, and were welcomed in by Sofia the hostess. Already the house was full of the girls they had met at the mall the other day. Eli looked around for Genesis.

"Thank you _so _much for inviting me, again," said Lillian, as she entered. Sofia, who had never specifically invited Lillian, but rather the group of people she was with, was a bit surprised, but kept quiet. "I appreciate it so much. Really. And my goodness, you look lovely tonight. So beautiful. And look at this apartment. Oh wow. I love it. I _love _it! It's beautiful. The colours. The furniture. You should become a decorator! This looks almost like the foyer of my boss' house, Mr. Caleb Anderson. Yes, _the _Caleb Anderson. Have you heard of him?"

Lillian went on, but it seemed nobody wanted to listen. She quickly ended up in a chair in the corner eating chips and cola (she requested, as she disapproved of alcohol), as the more interesting women got all the attention in the room.

Eli found Genesis sitting on the couch, next to Michael.

"Come here a second, Mike," said Sofia. "I need to talk in the other room." Eli guessed by her expression that she was looking for an excuse to get away from Lillian. Eli quickly took Michael's place.

"It's nice to see you again," he said.

"Same. I was hoping we'd see each other again."

"So, do you live nearby?"

"Not quite. I'm sort of just staying with friends right now. It's a bit complicated."

"Right, you don't like to settle. I remember."

Eli looked at her serene smile, her classical features, those perfect green eyes. He did not often feel shy. The conversation carried on slowly, and she was always bright and attentive to him. Always at the back of his mind the question was lingering, though. What was the deal with her and Faith Diaz? He couldn't ask her that. Luckily, she brought it up herself.

"So," said Genesis. "You know Faith Diaz?"

"A bit, yes."

"And how long has she been here in Toronto?"

"About a month. It's just my brother is close with her best friend. I don't know really know much about her except she's some big shot from the U.S."

"Well, that's an understatement. She's rich. Very, very rich. Richer than you can imagine."

"Ah, follow her along in the tabloids, eh?"

"Not exactly. I know her a bit better than that."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure you noticed we, well, recognized each other yesterday?"

"I did. I didn't want to mention it, you know, if it was something personal…"

"Do you like Faith?"

"Not at all. She's annoying and stuck-up."

"I don't know if I can be a good judge of that. I probably know Faith too well to be biased on her. Do you really think that about her?"

"Everyone who's met her thinks that. Except maybe my brother Jacob. Ask anyone in this room even. None of them like Faith."

"I'm surprised at that. I can't really believe it. Around her, people get blinded by her money and her fame, or maybe intimidated by her daunting manners. I think people see her exactly the way she wants them to see her."

"Well, I can't stand her."

"Do you know how long she'll be in the country?"

"I can't say. Why? Is there a problem."

"No, not all. I won't let her think she can chase me away. If she doesn't want to see me, she'll have to go. I did nothing wrong. It's hard to be around her. Her mother was one of the best people I ever knew. It's crazy how different the two of them turned out. She's been really very cruel to me, but I still wish we could make it. You know, for the sake of her mother's memory."

Genesis dabbed her finger under her eye. Eli patted her shoulder. "We don't have to talk about it, if it's too hard on you."

"It's not that. It's just. I don't know. I'm happy here. I really am. I've been so many new friends. But I wonder how long I can stay here? Always having to move from place to place, never having the money to stay where I meet my friends. It's hard going through life, without any money. Not for material things, but the security."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain. Faith's mother was my godmother. Our mothers were very close. Mine worked for hers, she was the head housekeeper. We were raised in the same house. His mother was always so wonderful to me. She looked out for me and provided for me in so many ways that my mother couldn't afford. She even left behind a fund to pay for my education. But then she passed away, and her step-father let Faith get control of that."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I told her I wanted, I _needed_ a years rest. I would pay for myself, my travels, all of that, I just was going to have a breakdown if I stayed any longer in school. I told her I would finish school the next year. Faith refused. She told me if I didn't go back to school right away, that was it. I could never have another penny of the money her mother intended for me. So there I was left, penniless, no job, no education, alone in the world. I was told if I left I was never welcomed back. I guess I spoke my real opinion of her too often for her liking."

"That horrible! You should let people know about this! This is the news about her that should be making the magazines, let me tell you…"

"No, no, no," said Genesis. "I'm sure with time people will realize what she's really like, but it won't be from me. I couldn't go around talking bad to her, I just loved her mother too much to do that."

She incredible Eli had never met anyone like Genesis.

"But why would she do that to? It just seems so cruel."

"I can only guess it was jealousy. Jealous of all the attention her mother gave me, jealous of her mother always telling her she should be more like me. I guess childhood things get stuck in ways we don't quite understand. Oh well."

"That's insane. How could someone be so jealous of someone because their mother was nice to them? I mean, that is literally insane. What's wrong with her? I mean, I do remember her one time saying she never got over things, that she couldn't forgive anyone once they got on her bad side…"

"It's hard to really accept sometimes. We grew up together, we used to play together. And then to have someone like that just completely turn her back on me, and shut me out of my life. It hurts. But she was always spoiled and arrogant, and she just got worse after her mother died and wasn't there to control her anymore. She always had to be the centre of attention. She couldn't stand not beating everyone at everything."

"I just don't know how someone like that could be friends with someone like Chloe Brown She seems so sweet and innocent."

"Well, Faith was always a good little actress. She does a good job hiding what's she's really like to people she thinks are worth her while. You know, people worthy of being her friend. I'm sure she can act nicely enough around them, when she won't put out the effort in front of what she thinks 'average' people."

Eli sighed. He looked around the room and saw Lillian had joined in at a poker game, and was losing.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing, really," she said. "I lost a bit of money. It's just twenty dollars. That's not too bad. I earn quite a good salary at my job as assistant to Mr. Caleb Anderson. Yes, _the _Caleb Anderson…"

"Anderson?" repeated Genesis. "Does your friend there know the Andersons very well?"

"I can't say. She works for him, apparently. She's mentioned it once or twice."

"You do know who Caleb Anderson is, right?"

"Um, he was _this _close to making it on last years Forbes 400 richest peoples list?"

"No, I mean, you do know that Caleb Anderson was Anne Diaz's second husband? That he's Faith's step-father?"

"No, I had no idea. Wow, small world…"

"Yeah, they weren't married very long. Just a few years before the cancer got her."

"Well, apparently he's an _amazing _man."

"Well, Lillian has the right to her opinion. I maybe knew him a bit better than she did. I always found him to be tyrannical and rude."

"Hey, can't we talk about something more fun?"

The party went on into the night and Genesis was the light of it. She talked with everyone, and everyone laughed at her jokes. She was interesting, fun, smart, sweet and (for the men) gorgeous. Eli could not keep his eyes off her all night, and thought about her all the way home, and thought of everything she had told him. He hated Faith now more than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who's been following along with the story and reviewing. It's great to hear feedback, and you've all been very nice. You help make writing worthwhile.**

Eli might have been sick of parties, so many he had had to attend lately, but for the hope that waited for him there. That very next night was going to be the party at Chloe's penthouse that she had promised. Eli knew Genesis' friends were going, so he had discreetly asked her at Sofia's whether she would come along. She promised she would, and Eli made sure to tell her Faith probably would not even be there.

"I really hope Faith won't be there," Eli told Jacob that night, as they were getting ready to go. "I don't think I could handle having to see her tonight without snapping on her."

"Why? What's your problem with her?" Eli quickly told him the story Genesis had given him last night. "No way. That's impossible. I can't believe it."

"Of course not. You can't believe anything bad about anyone…"

"Well, it's not really fair to judge the situation. We don't really know the whole story. All you have is Genesis' word…"

"Oh, so you're taking Diaz' side over Genesis?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. How can I? I mean, for all we know this could be just a big misunderstanding."

"God, Jacob you're so naïve!"

"Knock, knock!" came a voice at the door, and then Lillian entered without a reply or actually knocking. "Now, what are you two lovely boys doing locked away in here so long? I've missed you!"

"We were just talking about the party tonight," said Eli. "Are you coming with us or what?"

"Oh, I would love to! That's so sweet of you to invite me along! Really! Oh, but you have to promise to save a dance for me, okay! Oh, I have to get ready!"

The Bennetts (along with Lillian and Chase) were greeted warmly by Chloe at the door of her penthouse that night. She hugged each of the boys, and welcomed them in. "There's refreshments over there if your thirsty or hungry. Oh, and I brought in a karaoke machine I'll be turning in later. It'll be hilarious!"

Eli craned his neck around the room looking for a sign of her. He had taken time to look good tonight. His hair was styled neatly, he had his best clothes on, and he had even dared to crack open the cologne bottle. "I bet I know who you're looking for," said Michael. Then he shouted out, "Hey, Sofia! I see you! Come over here!"

Sofia did, and Michael asked her where Genesis was. "Oh, she couldn't make it. She said she would be busy tonight, but I don't know what with. The mall's closed by now. I have a feeling she was trying to avoid seeing _someone_."

"Oh damn her!" Eli said two Chase once the others had wandered away. "I can't handle this. It's all Faith's fault! I hate that little…"

"Eli, darling!" Lillian was following after him.

"Oh great, I can't deal with her either. I'm too upset right now," said Eli. "Please, get her away from me!"

"Eli, don't you remember you promised me a dance? I just asked for them to put a slow song on the stereo. Come on."

"If you'd mind, lovely," said Chase, "wouldn't you rather have this dance with me?"

"Oh," she giggled. "You're so sweet. Really. But a promise is a promise. Don't worry, you can have the next one after this. Let's go, Eli."

Eli reluctantly went with her. Lillian was not a good dancer. She wrapped her arms around his middle, as Eli tried to barely touch the tip of her shoulders. She kept swaying the opposite direction that he was leading her in, and then step on his feet without even noticing. Halfway through, she laid her head on his shoulder, and Eli was relieved at the end of the song to see that all the makeup she was wearing had not rubbed off on his white shirt.

Chase kept his promise too, and took Lillian away as soon as that song was over. Eli decided to find a place to sit down and ignore everyone the rest of the night, when he felt a hand grab him.

"Eli," said Faith Diaz. "I saw you dancing. It must be rare to catch a night when both of us are up for it. Let's not waste the chance?"

"Ok," said Eli. Wait, did I just say okay, he thought to himself. Why had he done that? She had caught him off-guard. When the next song started, the two of the stood awkwardly staring at each other, until Eli stepped forward and put his arm around her. Faith did the same, but stood stiff and rigid. At least she didn't step on his feet. But she was barely even looking at him. She looked miserable dancing, even though she was the one who had asked. Well, Eli would give her a reason to be miserable.

"So are you going to talk to me at all, or what?" said Eli.

"What do you want me to say? That it's nice weather? That you look nice? That this song is awesome?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're above conversation."

"Do you usually talk during a dance?"

"Yeah, sometimes. It would be weird not to say anything. But I guess, some of us our good at arranging our conversations so we don't actually have to speak much."

"Are you talking about yourself or trying to poke fun at me?" asked Faith.

"Both. I mean, I don't think we're that different. We're both antisocial and introverted, not bothering to speak unless we can say something clever and make it seem like we're geniuses."

"That doesn't sound anything like you," said Faith. "I can't say how much it is like me. I guess that's what you really think of me."

Faith stayed quiet after that, but Eli had not had the pleasure of torturing her like he had hoped. So he went on, "So, I guess you saw the new friend I made the other day in Mississauga?"

"Oh yes. Genesis is great at making friends. It's keeping them that seems to be her issue."

"Well, she certainly lost you as a friend, didn't she? But I guess you're proud of that…"

"Aw, aren't you two cute together," said Kevin, who approached them out of nowhere. "Haha, you're like the next Jachloe."

"Jachloe?"

"Yeah, Jacob and Chloe. Or Chlocob. Whatever. Well, bye."

"That was weird," said Eli.

"What were we talking about?"

"We weren't talking about anything," said Eli. "Every time we try to start talking, we just end up staying quiet. What's the point?"

"We can talk about books," said Faith.

"I doubt we have the same taste."

"We can compare our tastes."

"I don't want to talk about books at a party."

"Yeah, you're just too carefree and wild like that," she answered sarcastically.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Look, one time you said you almost never forgive people on they get on your bad side. Well, do you try hard to make sure people don't get on your bad side in the first place?"

"Of course."

"And you never let bias get in your way?"

"I hope not."

"Me too. People who never change their opinions have to be careful in making them."

"Why are you asking me this exactly?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out," said Eli.

"And how's that going for you?"

"I'm not sure. I hear so many things about you. I'm not sure what to believe."

"I'm sure you do. But I hope you don't judge me on what other people tell you about me."

The song was over. Neither of them had any more to say. They went their separate ways in silence. Faith was upset, but not so much at Eli himself.

Eli had barely turned around when he found himself staring right at Carter Brown. He looked upset. No doubt he'd just seen him dancing with Faith.

"I wanna have a word with you," said Carter. It was not a question. "Your brother has been bothering us all night with questions about some girl named Genesis. Well, I thought I should set the record straight. She probably didn't mention it to you, but this girl's mom used to be Faith's maid. I don't know what she's told you, but don't trust her. Your brother seems to think that Faith did something to her, but that is not true. Faith told me herself that everything that happened was Genesis' fault. I mean, she didn't tell her any of the details, but I know Faith well enough to know she doesn't lie. Be careful around her."

"Why exactly? The only actual fact in what you just told me is that her mom worked for Faith's family, and yeah, she did mention that to me."

"Fine, don't take my word for it. I was trying to be helpful." With a sneer, Carter left. Eli rolled his eyes and laughed.

He saw Jacob with a crowd of people, standing next to Chloe and laughing. He marched over and tugged at his sleeve. "I need to talk for a second." He dragged his brother away from the others then asked, "So, what did you find out? Or have you been having too much fun to learn anything?"

"I tried Eli, but I didn't learn much. Chloe doesn't know what the deal is, but she says she's sure that Faith has always behaved decently, that she's correct in whatever happened and she's always tried to be respectful. She's says Genesis deserved worse from Faith than anything that really did happen. She and Carter both tell me Genesis isn't trustworthy. They said she's always been irresponsible and deserved to lose Faith's approval."

"Uh huh," said Eli. "So Chloe doesn't actually know Genesis?"

"No. She'd never heard of her until the other day…"

"So all she actually knows is what Faith told her. I'm not surprised. Did you tell them what Faith did to her."

"Yes. They said there's more to the story, but Faith doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm sure _Chloe _believes that. Excuse me if _I _don't."

"Eli, you naughty boy!" He turned around and there was Lillian, Chase just behind her. "Chase here just told me that you found out last night that one of the girls here at this party is Caleb Anderson's _stepdaughter_! Oh-Em-Gee! How could you not tell me? What a coincidence. It's like fate brought us all here together! I have to go meet her!"

"No, you're not really –" But Lillian was not paying attention. She pushed forward to where Faith was standing. She could not hear the conversation, but just looking at it told her enough. Lillian, with a huge smile, came and tapped Faith on the shoulder, then grabbed her hand and started shaking it before she had said anything. She looked on as Lillian's lips kept moving and moving for two straight minutes, where Faith had hardly gotten more than a "hello." She was staring at Lillian in shock and restrained disgust, and as she kept talking, was clearly paying less and less attention. By the end of it, Faith simply turned and walked away without saying anything else. Lillian raced back towards her.

"Oh, she was _so _good to talk to me like that! Really. What an amazing young woman."

"Lillian!" came a sudden loud voice. "And Eli! Wow! I love you guys!" It was James. He was staggering towards them with a beer in hand.

"James? Oh God, are you drunk?"

"What. Ha. Nooo!" He then laughed for thirty seconds straight. "Ok, maybe."

"Look bro, just take it easy, please. I don't want you getting sick." He was helping James sit down at a table when he overheard Kevin, who was sitting nearby with a group of friends, talking loudly.

"I know, ain't it great to have friends like me getting you all connections. Invited into Chloe Brown's place, not bad, huh? I gotta say, I owe it all to my big bro. He's so hot and heavy with that girl. It's totally serious. Just think, if those two hook up, all the sick parties I'll get to go along to. She's friggin' _rich_, let me tell you. Man, if I ever need money, all I'd have to do is go ask her some. I mean, yeah, Jacob says they're 'just friends', but I don't buy that for a second. Who could pass up a hot, famous rich girl, eh?"

With horror Eli realized that Faith, in her usual manner, was leaning against a wall sipping at a drink. Her eyes were focused on Kevin. Eli went and whispered in Kevin's ear,

"Would you _shut up_! Faith Diaz is listening to everything you're saying."

"So? Faith Diaz can go _screw herself_."

"Get your dirty hands off me!" Eli heard a girl scream, and he turned on saw his brother Michael get slapped across the face. Everyone nearby was giggling.

"Fine, go on," said Michael. "I can get better girls than you!"

Eli felt a serious headache coming on. He had not heard the worse of it yet.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" came the amplified voice of his drunken brother James. Apparently, alcohol quite cured him of all shyness. He was holding the microphone of Chloe's karaoke machine, which only a handful of people had picked up the whole night. "This song goes to a very special girl out there. I think she knows who she is!"

With that, James began singing a famous love ballad, a demanding song for even a good singer, which James was not. His voice warbled and belted out off-key. He slurred his words and missed verses and when he couldn't keep up with the prompted lyrics he just started humming along until the chorus. Eli watched in pain, wishing something, anything could stop him, but there James stood until he had finished.

By now the room had burst into laughter, and James confused this as a sign of approval from the crowd, and so announced he would sing another one. "Woah now, brother," said Jacob, who hurried up to him, "I think one's enough for tonight. You don't want to hog the spotlight from everyone else."

"You know, _I _wouldn't mind singing one myself," said Lillian, "if I had any talent, which I don't. I mean, I'll sing in church of course, but that's just along with the choir, and no one can really hear you. Besides, when you sing at church that's for God, not yourself. Not that's there's anything wrong with sharing your talent if you've got it. I just wasn't lucky enough to get singing talent. I apply all my God-given talents in my wonderful job as assistant to Mr. Caleb Anderson. Yes, _the _Caleb Anderson, who I think Ms. Diaz over there can tell is an amazing man!"

Eli sat down and buried his face in his hands. This had definitely been, from beginning to end, the most irritating night of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Eli somehow managed to wake up early the next morning to go to work, and returned exhausted after his shift that afternoon to find the house almost empty. Shrugging it off, he collapsed onto the couch and was about to turn on the television when Lillian Collins rushed in from the other room and sat as close beside him as she could without actually sitting on him.

"Oh, hi Lillian," he said, very uncomfortably. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone, all of them," she said with such a perverse joy in her tone Eli almost wondered if she had murdered his family. "Your parents went grocery shopping, Jacob's out jogging, James went to the library and your youngest brothers mentioned something about meeting some girls. We're all, all alone." At this she stared intently into his eyes and curled her lips up, blinking much more than necessary.

"Yeah…" said Eli, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"At long last," she whispered. She crept her stubby little fingers gently over Eli's hand, and leaned in closer.

"Huh?"

"I know you've felt it too. I could see it in your eyes from the moment I first saw you. I've been waiting for this moment."

"Lillian, I really don't – "

"Eli, I know it's wrong, but I can't control it. The passion, the longing, the base sexual desire burning deep within us…"

Eli hardly knew whether to gasp or to burst out laughing at thi, so instead kept quiet.

"I love you Eli. And God, I want you. Take me, Eli!"

And before he could react, Lillian had sunk her long, red finger nails into his chest, pushing him back on the couch, as she pressed herself on him, pressing her lips firmly against him. In her lust, Eli was hardly about to pull away. She clawed away at his chest as she wildly smacked her lips against his, licking his lips as she hoped to get her tongue to meet his. She raised her head back only to cry out, "Oh, Eli!"

Eli, repulsed and horrified, struggled out of her grasp, pushing her chest apart from his, and gasped, "Stop! Stop it!"

Lillian did not take the hint, and continued to lay on top of him, though she stayed still now. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" said Eli, but then decided he should be gentler. "Please, please get off me."

"But why darling? What is it?"

"I'm not your darling. Look, Lillian, I'm flattered, but I am really not interested."

"Did I come on too strongly? Should I have let you make the first move? I'm sorry, but my emotions carried me away."

"No, you're not understanding me Lillian. I would never have made a move on you."

"I know, you're so shy. It's adorable. Really."

"Lillian, I don't want to hurt you. But I am not interested in you. I never have been. I never will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said. "But what do you mean?"

"I don't like you," said Eli, and then quickly added, "in this way. I think we should just be friends."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't want this with you – at all."

"You don't? Oh God, you don't like me? I've been so stupid! Why?" she screeched out, and suddenly sat up and started sobbing hysterically, burying her face in her hands. "I thought you loved me like I do you!"

"Lillian, look, don't be upset. You're a very special woman – in a way." He patted her hand, and Lillian peeked out from her palms and said,

"I knew you cared!" Then she flung her arms around Eli, pulling her face towards him and against locking him in a one-sided passionate kiss. Eli pushed her away from him as gently as he could.

"NO! Do you get it? You are making this _much _harder on both of us than it has to be. Look, I'msure there's a man out there waiting that's just right for you, but _I'm _definitely not him. Don't kid yourself Lillian. You could never make me happy. And I couldn't possibly make you happy."

"I see then," said Lillian very slowly. She turned her head away, and talked without looking at him. "I guess this was a mistake. I guess it's for the best if I leave. While I still have some dignity." With that, she pulled up her shirt to hide the bra strap that had got exposed during the ruckus, and walked away.

Eli lay back on the couch and caught his breath. He was relieved, at least, that it was over. He had hoped when she said it was best she left, that she meant leaving all together. But she really only meant leave the house for a few hours. She soon came back, and stayed the rest of the vacation as she had planned.


	12. Chapter 12

Eli did not bother to go back home after work the next day. He did not want to be around Lillian at all, especially since she decided the best way to handle rejection was to sit moping across the room from him, sighing out whenever he was not paying attention to her, and then ignoring him rudely if he tried to say something.

Instead he took his older brother's car and drove to Mississauga. He found Genesis waiting tables just where he hoped, but instead of saying hello to her first, he sat down and waited until she came to him.

"Eli! It's so nice see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. And what about you? I missed you at the party Saturday."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was looking forward to seeing you again."

"I wish you were there. The party sucked without you."

"Well, I really couldn't go there," she said. "I thought at first I could, but as I kept thinking about it, I realized being so close to Faith, for so many hours, would be more than I could handle. I think if I had gone there would definitely have been a scene."

"I respect that you kept a cool head about things."

Eli loitered around there for more than an hour, ordering a drink every so often so her boss could not complain (occasionally, she would slip him one 'on the house'). When her shift was over, she told him she was heading to Toronto that night anyway, and wondered if Eli could give her a lift. He happily agreed.

The car trip was spent in quiet harmony. They neither of them had much to say, but Eli did not mind. He felt so relaxed and happy around Genesis. Halfway through he slipped one hand off the wheel and gently placed it over Genesis', who smiled and squeezed it back.

When Eli pulled into his driveway, he found Kevin mowing the front lawn. "Hey, is Lillian around?" he called out to him.

"Nah, she's been out all day. No clue where she is." Knowing she wasn't there, Eli thought this the right opportunity to ask,

"Would you like to step inside? You can, um, meet my parents."

She said she would love to and followed him inside. Her bright attitude and welcoming manners instantly charmed Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, and as she said she did not have to go meet her friends for another half hour, she was invited to stay for dinner.

It was a lively dinner for everyone except perhaps Jacob, who seemed unusually quiet and uninterested in the conversation. Genesis however was engaging through the whole meal, telling jokes and stories about her travels. Michael and Kevin especially liked talking to her, which irritated Eli slightly.

"She's a keeper," his father whispered in his ear when dinner was finished. Everyone went to see Genesis to the door, but Jacob lingered behind, and quickly walked away to his room. Eli noticed this, and as soon as Genesis was gone, went after him.

"What's the matter? You've looked down all day."

"It's this email I got earlier. I wanted to talk to someone about all day, but you weren't around."

"What is it?"

"It's from Carter. He says he, Chloe and the others left Toronto yesterday, are going back the U.S., and don't plan on ever coming back."

"You're kidding. She would never do that! Just leave town all of a sudden, without even telling you she was going, without saying goodbye? Getting her brother to write this to you in an email?"

"Read it yourself!" The laptop was lying on the bed and already opened to the email.

From: 21

Sent: July 26, 2010 11:47:33 AM

To: jakebennett8

_Hey Jake! Thanks for the email, but sorry I won't be able to meet up with you this week, lol. I guess we should have mentioned sooner, but we left Toronto yesterday. Chloe was getting a bit bored, so she took a new modelling job in NYC. Right now we just got to Hannah's apartment down here, and we're trying to decide where to eat tonight. There's a lot of awesome restaurants to choose from. I don't regret leaving Canada a bit, no offense lol jk. We'll miss you, that's about it. Hopefully we'll see each other again some day. If not, we can always chat online! _

"Well, that's just Carter talking, you don't know what Chloe feels. She might be eager to come back again," said Eli.

"Keep reading."

_At first Chloe thought we might only be away for a week or so, but she's up for a contract and may have to stay her months. Knowing Chloe, once she's somewhere she forgets about the whole rest of the world and never wants to leave. We've already got plans to meet up with a lot of old friends, it's too bad you can't be here with us. Oh well, I'm sure you've got plenty of friends there that you'll hardly remember us after a month. _

"Obviously, they aren't planning on coming back any time soon."

"Or that's what Carter wants you to think."

"Well, it's not like Chloe's his slave! But anyway, you haven't got to the part that hurt me the most."

_Tomorrow we're going to stay with Faith's cousins, Daniel and Grace Griffin. She's really anxious to see them again, and so are all of we. We go back a long time. Daniel's a great friend of ours. He's a med student, a great athlete, and so much fun. Daniel and Chloe have always had a bit of a thing between them, so you can imagine how thrilled she is to see him. They're VERY close, and they've missed each other a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe has a ring on her finger very soon. At least, I've never known Chloe to be as interested in a guy as she is in Daniel._

"Well, what do you think of that," said Jacob. "He's basically saying he wants Chloe to get together with this Daniel guy, and he doesn't think she was ever seriously interested in me! Why would he write this to me? To break it gently to me? What is this?"

"I'll tell you what it is. Carter knows Chloe is in love with you, but wants her to get together with Daniel. He went with her hoping she could keep him from coming back here, and wants to make you think Chloe doesn't care about you." Jacob shook his head.

"Jake, you have to believe me. You'd have to be blind to not see how much Chloe likes you. Carter's not blind! He's stupid, but not that stupid. But here's the problem, you aren't rich or successful enough for _his _sister. And not only that, but I wouldn't be surprised she hopes to get Chloe married into Faith's family just so he can get closer to her. I've known for ages he's obsessed with her. But Carter doesn't control her heart. Trust me. Chloe left for a bit to do a job, and once it's over, she'll be back for you."

"Carter's my friend. He's always been good to me. This makes no sense."

"Fine, go on believing that Jacob. In the end though, you will see I'm right."

"But what if it's true? What do I have to offer her that this guy doesn't? He's from a good family, he's going to be a doctor, and they've got history together. I'm just some random guy she met a month ago."

"I think it's up to Chloe to decide who has more to offer her," said Eli.

Eli spent most of the night talking to Jacob, reassuring him, telling him all the good qualities that he had that would make Chloe want him, and insisting that Carter's email wasn't true. Jacob only half-listened, he was too miserable to really believe what Eli was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

The only thing that helped to make the next few days tolerable was that Lillian was hardly ever at home. She went out early in the morning not to return until the evening, and as nobody bothered to ask where she went, she didn't bother to tell. Jacob was still miserable, but as always, not wanting to bother anyone else, tried to keep his feelings to himself.

Finally came Friday night, when Lillian would hopefully step out of their lives forever. The taxi was waiting to pick her up, but she was waiting at the door, saying there was something she had to do before she could go.

"It's been a pleasure having you here," Mrs. Bennett felt she should say. "You're always welcome back to our house."

"That's good to know, because I do plan on coming back here in the not-too-distant future."

Everyone in the house was surprised by this, but before she could say more, Lillian looked at the window and squealed. "Alright, I can go now!" She flung open the front door, and there walking up the pathway was Chase Lewis, with a box of chocolates in hand. He handed it to Lillian, but the package was already ripped open and he was chewing on one.

"Hey, came to say goodbye, babe," he said, with no detectable emotion.

"I love you baby," she cried, and jumped up, wrapping herself around him and then engrossing him in a prolonged make-out session on the Bennetts' lawn. "I'll miss you so much," she breathed between kisses. "You mean everything to me. I'll see you again soon, my darling!"

"Yeah, uh huh," Chase answered, and with that Lillian skipped to the taxi and drove off, making sure to wave goodbye until she was out of view.

Chase turned to face the wide-eyed stares of the Bennett family.

"Chase, can I please talk to you alone?" said Eli. Sensing the awkward nature of what would soon follow, the rest of the Bennetts quickly dispersed into the house. Eli stepped out and shut the door behind him. "How are you doing, bud?"

"Good," answered Chase slowly.

"Having a good day so far?"

"Yeah…"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

"Well, Lillian and I are, sort of, dating."

"What? How? When did this start?"

"Well, you know, we were getting along pretty well, and on that party on Saturday, we sort of slipped away into one of the bedrooms and started making out."

Eli decided to not mention that the afternoon right after Lillian had professed her love to him quite violently. "You're kidding me. You can't be serious. You actually like Lillian?"

"Meh. I can…tolerate her."

"How romantic. You can _tolerate _her! How serious have you two gotten?"

"Well, I may have told her I love her. A few times."

"But you don't?"

"I don't hate her."

"Why, why would you want to be in a relationship with _her_!"

"Because she likes me! Okay? Do you know how long it's been since I met a girl who actually liked me? God, I used to have high standards. I turned away a lot of girls because I didn't think they were just perfect enough for me. Do you know much I regret that now? It's hard being alone, okay. So she's not exactly everything I dream of. Whatever. She can keep my needs satisfied. That's good enough. That's all that really matters."

"I can't believe you actually think like this."

"Well, maybe when you're a bit older, you'll understand. Life isn't romantic. Most of the time, you have to settle for what you can find."


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob was spending more time in front of the computer than even James these days. He was on every second he could to wait for any contact from Chloe, but none ever came. A week passed without getting any contact from her or her brothers.

Even Eli was starting to worry things might not work out. Not that he doubted Chloe's feelings for his brother, but doubting her resolve to actually act on them. Like Jacob, she was always thinking of herself last. If her brothers were determined to keep them separated, she might allow them. Add to that the distractions of work, the entertainment of New York, and maybe an attraction to this Daniel Griffin, and the outlook was not hopeful.

Finally, after much writing from Jacob's side, an email arrived from Carter. It said that they were definitely settling into New York, and Chloe could not get out of her contract at least until winter. He apologized for not writing more, but said they were all very busy these days, such was the fast-paced world of New Yorkers. He went into unusual amount of detail over how much happier they all were these days, how great it was spending times with their friends, and especially how close Chloe was getting with Daniel. He described his wonderful family, his connections, his intelligence, good-looks, and humour.

Jacob showed it to Eli. He sat and read, than thought about it quite a while, before he said,

"Just don't forget – no matter how many wonderful qualities he has, that doesn't take away any of yours."

"Me? What do I have to offer anyone?"

"Jacob, you're so hard to deal with sometimes. You defend everyone in the world against my sarcasm, but I try to say something good about you, and you won't believe it. There are not a lot of people in the world I love, and even fewer who I respect. Every day I lose more and more hope in humanity. I see the way people act, and I can't help but wonder if what we're all lacking is moral values or common intelligence. And that's what this is. Either Chloe is not worth your time, or she's an idiot to be acting the way she is. And just look at Chase. It makes no sense at all to me how someone can use a person they have no affection for."

Eli sighed, then went on. "Maybe I'm the stupid, who knows? I spend all my time looking at other people's flaws. It doesn't make me happy, but I can't let my conscience rest as easily as other people, I guess. Maybe Chase had a point. Maybe we shouldn't aim too high. Maybe we should be mercenary with our hearts, look for love wherever we can find it, and then hold on with all our strength." With a faint smile his mind raced with thoughts of Genesis Williams.

"Who knows?" said Jacob. "And maybe I should have been the same. Maybe I should have been braver, more assertive, made a real move, let Chloe know how I really felt. But I feel like that's all over now. But what I'm feeling won't last long, I'm sure. After a while I'll forget all about her, and we'll go on like we never knew her. Sure, I'll always have my memories. I'll remember her as a great, sweet woman I once met, and that'll be it. I won't let myself get bitter over this. She never led me on, never lied to me. I guess I just projected my own feelings on to someone who just saw me as a friend. It's my own fault."

At times like these, Eli wished guys were allowed to hug each other.

Thankfully, something came along to help get their minds off these troubles. Their aunt and uncle from the U.S. were coming to visit them. (Mr. Bennett, was born in America, which was why he went to school there and how he knew Lillian Collins father.) Isabella, Mr. Bennett's sister, was married to Benjamin Garcia, and all the Bennett boys loved them. Their aunt and uncle were much younger than their parents, had no children, and were fairly successful in business, so they had a lot of money. This meant when they were young, they would always bring them great gifts, and they loved to use their money most of all for travelling.

Jacob tried to stay cheerful through the visit, but it was no use. Anyone could see he was not himself. One day, when Uncle Benjamin was alone with Eli, he said,

"Your brother Michael explained to me what happened with Jacob and that girl. It's too bad. Sounds like he really liked her. But these things happen. A young woman falls for a guy so easily for a few weeks, and then when chance happens to take her away, she forgets all about it for whatever else comes up."

"Except it wasn't chance. She's being manipulated by her family. Trust me, Chloe would not just forget about Jacob."

"Well, it's hard to tell exactly how serious a twenty-something is with their emotions, I have to say. They can know someone a few weeks and say they're in love, and then end up hating them just as soon."

"But it was serious. You should have seen them. From the moment they met they were inseparable. They spent hours and hours just talking to each other, ignoring everyone else. They met up almost every day. They knew each other better than some people do after knowing each other for months, years even!"

"Poor Jacob. Something like this isn't easy to get over. I mean, I'm sure if it happened to someone like you, Eli, you'd be able to laugh about it after a few days, but not Jacob. You know what might help? A change of scenery. Get him away from the places that remind him of her. I know traveling somewhere new always helps me feel better. I think I'm going to ask him if he wants to come back with us when we leave. Stay with us the rest of the summer in our house in Queens."

"That sounds great!" said Eli.

"But," said Benjamin, "I do worry if he'll go thinking it will bring him closer to Chloe. New York is an enormous city, remember, and we live in completely different area. With all the millions of people, it's next to impossible he'll run into her there, unless she plans on meeting him."

"Oh, she won't. I'm sure her friends will make sure of that."

"Good. Because I want to help him get _over _her, not raise his hopes."

Eli assured him that should not be a problem, but inside he was not as convinced. It _was _possible they could see each other in New York, and if they did, maybe that would be enough to remind Chloe of her love.

Jacob seemed thrilled with the idea, and confirmed once he had time to "straighten it out" with his boss. He too did not wish to run into Chloe if it could be avoided, but thought that as long as he could see him alone, he could always meet up with Carter.

Their week with the Garcias was wonderful, and Eli had more reason to like his Uncle, when he saw how much he liked Genesis. Eli invited her over a few times during their stay, and Benjamin found out that she was from the same neighbourhood of Long Island that he had grew up in. The two talked fondly of the area, and Benjamin found her charming and sweet. He could see how much Eli liked her, but he did feel the need to warn his nephew not to get too attached to someone he hardly knew.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, I'll try to keep my emotions under control," said Eli. "We won't fall in love with each other, as long as I can help it, I swear!"

"Eli, you're not being serious," said Benjamin.

"What, that was serious. I don't love her. I just think she's one of the coolest girls I've ever met in my life, and that we have a special bond between us."

"Which is what?"

"A shared interest," said Eli. "We both despise Faith Diaz."

Benjamin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, I know even though you're sarcastic at every minute, you're not the type to do the opposite of what people advise you just so you can feel rebellious, so go ahead, make fun."

Not long after, the Garcias left Toronto along with Jacob. Almost as soon, Lillian Collins returned. Thankfully, it was only for a weekend, and she happily stayed at Chase's apartment, so all Eli had to endure of her was seeing her for five minutes at the video store (she just missed her Chasey _so _much!), making out with him from around the checkout counter.

"I'm going to miss you, baby," she said to Chase. "It'll be a million years until I get to see you again. You promise you can come see over Christmas? You can bring your family along if you'd like."

"No, I won't like," said Chase. "I don't speak to them. Eli, you'll be off school by then. Why don't you come with us for two weeks to Lillian's cabin in Florida?"

"My boss, Mr. Caleb Anderson, likes to spend December down there, but he still needs someone to look after his affairs, so I'm coming along too. It'll be the perfect chance for me and my precious to spend some time together. I suppose there's room for you."

"Well, I don't know what to say – " He looked into Chase's desperate, pleading eyes. "I'd love to."

It was a lonely August for Eli, without Jacob's usual presence. With Chase, things had been strained since he had started his long-distance relationship with the most ridiculous woman on the planet. His younger brothers too were not a great replacement. The highlights of his last month of holidays were the times he got to speak with Jacob, courtesy of a good calling card. Unfortunately, their conversations were not very cheerful.

For the first week, Jacob hardly mentioned the Browns at all, but towards the end, he wondered why they were not answering their phones or returning any of the messages he sent, telling him he was in town.

Next, Jacob called and told him he managed to finally get a hold of Carter on his home phone. Jacob figured he must have changed his cell number, as it seemed it was never on, and so checked the phone book. Jacob told Eli how Carter seemed to be in strange mood, and very surprised to hear from him. He said he had never got any of the messages Jacob had sent and had no idea Jacob was in the country. Jacob asked about Chloe, but Carter told him she was not staying with them anymore, and was busy working almost all the time, and had no time to see anyone. Chloe, apparently, was residing with the Daniel and Grace Griffin for the most part. Then he said that Carter told him he was just about to go out, but promised to call back sometime.

Jacob spent the next few weeks complaining that Carter had never called him back as he said, until even Jacob could not delude himself that Carter was intentionally trying to ignore him. Jacob told Eli over the phone,

"Don't say 'I told you so', but I really think you might have been right about Carter Brown. He seems like a completely different person here than he was in Toronto, I just don't get it. He was friendly and nice to me then, damn it! He finally called me back yesterday, he asked me to meet him at some coffee shop, said it was the only free time he'd have in his schedule, whatever the hell it is he does in his time. It lasted about ten minutes, during which he barely spoke, barely looked at me, kept checking his watch, and left without answering any of my questions. I really don't care if I never see him again. I mean, Eli, he really was my friend. He invited me over, he started talking to me, he said did all that. I guess he just got worried, he doesn't think I'm good enough for his sister. Well, that's obviously no reason to be so rude to me. I don't know what he's afraid of. Chloe obviously isn't interested in me at all, so Carter's behaviour is really unnecessary. If she cared, she would not have let nearly a month pass without at least calling me! But I won't let them spoil by vacation. I'm having a wonderful time here with our Aunt and Uncle, and I won't let this get me down. After all, they've all acted how they think's best, they really haven't done anything to hurt me."

"That's good to hear," said Eli.

"I mean, Carter did mention that Chloe won't renew her lease on her penthouse in Toronto, that she never plans on coming back there, but it's not for sure yet."

Eli tried to comfort him, but Jacob refused to discuss the matter any more. Eli was relieved that Jacob now understood the situation, but he hoped this would not lead to him trying to fight for Chloe. As far as Eli was concerned, at this point, Chloe was not worth the effort. If she could allow her brother to manipulate her life so much, she either did not love Jacob, or did not deserve to have her love returned.

"Look, this phone card is almost done," said Eli, "no point saving it for another call. Can I talk to Uncle Benjamin?"

"Eli, my boy," he answered, when Jacob passed him the phone, "how are you? And how's the illustrious Miss Williams?"

"Funny thing, that," said Eli. "Got good news for you. We didn't end up falling in love, like you dreaded. Genesis has a boyfriend."

"No! You're kidding! She seemed so into you before, I was sure…"

"No, no. She's with some guy named Thomas King. He's sort of this business big shot on Bay Street. I saw them driving downtown in together in his Roll Royce and she told me about the next time I saw her. That was sort of the reason she asked me for a lift to Toronto the first time I brought her home. She had a date with him later that night…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Eli…"

"It's fine, really. He's a great guy. I mean, I won't deny that I had hope something but develop between us, but it never did. She's happy with him, and that makes me happy. See, I never loved her. If I did, I'd be miserable right now and hate them both. No, the fact I still care about her proves how much I don't love her."

"Interesting logic, I must admit."

"Listen, don't bother telling Jacob about this. He's dealing enough with his own problems."

In fact, his uncle was the first person Eli had mentioned any of this to. It maybe stung slightly more than he admitted, but not much. It was not eating away at him like Jacob's situation was. He knew Genesis was honest and nice, that she would not lead him on intentionally. Whatever affection there was, he must have imagined it. Sure, he wondered if she wanted King for his money, but Genesis was so far from being materialistic that it was ridiculous to even think of. If she was with him, it was because he was a good man who she truly liked. So, if that's how it had to be, Eli was prepared to be only friends. And who knows, if he was patient, maybe they would break up eventually.

Eventually, September arrived. Jacob returned, school restarted, and for a few months Eli was so preoccupied that the whirlwind events of the summer hardly ever entered his thoughts. As November neared its end, Eli was flooded with tests and assignments. He knew once his exams were up, he would have to keep his promise and follow Chase along to Lillian Collins' parent's cabin near Miami Beach.

Eli still called his uncle often. He had made a habit of it while Jacob was staying with them, and had gotten used to him. Ben was funny but wise, understanding but cool. He was the only one he ever mentioned Genesis Williams to anymore, who he still saw through friends once in a while, but Eli never spoke badly about her, despite his uncle's doubts. Ben also asked about Jacob. Outwardly, he was fine. Life went on, and he never even mentioned Chloe anymore. But it had not escaped his notice he did not show interest in any women since he returned.

In mid-December, in the midst of freezing temperatures and snow, an exhausted Eli finished his semester, and the next day found himself preparing for a very long car trip with Chase Lewis and his younger brother, Samuel. The road trip would take just under two days, and it was a mind-numbing experience. Eli and Chase hardly had a word to say to each other anymore, and Samuel liked talked, but never of anything worth listening to. Mostly Eli stared blankly at the passing scenery, wondering if it would be this horrible when they arrived. They spent the night in a dingy little motel somewhere in West Virginia, and then were off again the next morning, finally arriving at a little summer cabin just off Miami Beach.

As they pulled up the dirt drive, suddenly the screen door burst open, and out sprang Lillian, who in the warm climate chose to wear only a small tube top and daisy duke shorts, adorned as always by an oversized crucifix. She screamed in joy, jumped up and down, and ran to the car door. As soon as Chase stepped out, she flung herself onto him, and kissed him for a full minute before pulling away.

"Hey darling love! It's so wonderful to see you again! Really! And Samuel!" She embraced Chase's brother almost as heartily, kissing him on the forehead. "It's great to see you, my future brother-in-law! Oh, hi Eli. Well come in." She turned away and showed them inside to the living room.

"Now sit down. You all most be positively famished after such a long trip! Well, Lillian's here to serve you! You are my guests, and I'm here to serve you! Anything I can get for you? Anyone?"

"No, really, I'm fine," said Sam.

"Are you sure? There's a supermarket just twenty minutes away, I can go get something for you if I don't have it."

"No, thank you, really…"

"Are you positive? It's not a bother for me at all."

"Thanks, but, no. No…"

"Okay, if you're absolutely sure. But remember, it's only twenty minutes away, and I _can_ go get something for you. Really. You all look thirsty! Let me get some lemonade!"

As soon as she had turned into the kitchen, Eli leaned on the sofa into Chase's ear. "Did she just call Samuel her future _brother-in-law_?"

"Yeah, you see the thing about that is, I may have proposed to her over the phone last week."

"May have?"

"See, I wasn't exactly asking her to marry me when I said I wanted to spend my whole life with her, but she seemed to take it that way, and I, er, didn't feel the need to contradict her."

Lillian returned with lemonade, and soon with dinner, and when that was done, she decided to take the three men on a sunset stroll on the boardwalk. She prattled on every location they passed, telling them some trivia about it, or something interesting that had happened to her there during her many years vacationing here. Chase walked hand in hand with her, sometimes laying his head on her shoulder. Eli could not deny he looked happy, but he did wonder how much of what Lillian was saying he was actually listening to.

As they were turning off the boardwalk to the sidewalk to go back home, Lillian spotted a dark car approaching them up the road.

"Oh! Oh! What great luck! It's him! It's Andrew Anderson's car! Mr. Caleb Anderson's son!"

"Oh my God!" cried Samuel anxiously.

Lillian got on the road and started waving down the car. It pulled over, the tinted dark windows not allowing them to see who was inside. A window in the backseat rolled down.

"It's probably best if only I approach," said Lillian. "He gets nervous when, er, overwhelmed by strangers."

In the shadows of growing night, Eli could only just make out the sickly little creature in the backseat of the car. He saw a small, pointed pale face, like that of a young boy, but superimposed with mean features that made him look much older.

After a few minutes conversation with Lillian, the window rolled back up and the car drove away.

"Isn't he wonderful! The poor dear. His, err, health _issues _don't allow him to drive on his own, but he likes to get his chauffeur to take him on rides every so often. He's so sweet, he always makes Jenkins pull over when he sees me. And guess what? I told him who you all were, and he invited us all over to his house tomorrow! Isn't he sweet?"

Perhaps he was, thought Eli, but he hardly saw it in his expression. Eli wondered why Lillian carried on about a man three years older than her, as if he were a little boy.

On the way home, Lillian pointed out the lights of the Anderson home across the bay. They lived on a tiny island, Indian Creek, notorious for being one of the most exclusive communities in the country. The island consisted mostly of about thirty houses, the cheapest of which cost $7 million, the most expensive 30 million. It was protected twenty-four hours a day by its own police force, and a boat patrol around the island. The island had houses owned by celebrities, pop stars, pro sports legends, big league coaches, senators, sheiks, TV personalities, billionaire investors, corporate moguls, developers, executives, CEOs, and the likes. Lillian had security clearance from Mr. Anderson to enter the island whenever he wanted.

Samuel listened attentively as Lillian explained all these things, eyes bright, mouth open, unable to believe he'd being going to a place like that the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the night and the next day, almost the only conversation that Eli heard was about going to Mr. Anderson's house. Lillian amazed Samuel with all the splendours that awaited his eyes – the six bedrooms, seven baths, the seven-thousand square feet. It was spectacular, two-storey waterfront master piece, with classic design by a sought after architect. It offered a luxurious 200 feet of open bay frontage, breathtaking state-of-the-art entrance gallery, family room, living and dining rooms, breakfast room, library, gym, large fabulous below ground pool. The 2nd floor area and sitting room, the three space garage, the wonderful ocean view, the floors, marble interior features, open foyer, terraces, carpet, must-see wood, patio, tiles, garden, awnings, slate roof…

Lillian really missed her calling as a real estate agent.

When the evening came and they were driving across to Indian Creek (having to clear security at the bridge first), Lillian cheerfully remarked,

"And don't worry that you're not dressed up nicely Eli. Mr. Anderson is very casual. I'm sure he won't even notice."

"I'm so nervous," said Samuel. Even Chase seemed a bit apprehensive.

Eli had become so dulled by Lillian's praise that he hardly expected to be amazed at the sight of the house at all, but he did have to admit – it looked pretty spectacular, when the large front gate opened for them, driving down the long stone-paved pathway through the enormous front lawn, the sides lined with palm trees. At the white near-palace at the end, they were met with Jenkins the chauffeur, who kindly took the keys and brought their car round to the garage.

The wide, carved double doors were opened by another servant, who brought them through a high-ceilinged foyer, where they waited for their hosts. Samuel looked around in amazement, while Lillian pointed out features in the decoration, furniture and ornaments. Eli himself looked around. Everything looked expensive. That was what most stuck out. There was decoration and furnishing, a lot, and no doubt fashionable. But so much, all splashed together, seemed overdone and garish. It seemed that nothing was done for a sense of taste, uniqueness, personality or originality. Everything in the house seemed to be there to scream at all viewers how much money its owner had.

The servant returned, and they were told to follow him into the living room, where the hosts were waiting. The living room seemed taken out of a seventeenth century aristocratic mansion. The four of them entered and stood face to face with Mr. Anderson and his son, each taking a fine stuffed chair between them.

Mr. Anderson was very tall, had a very wide jaw, rugged, tanned and rubbery face that maybe was handsome when he was younger. His dark eyes examined his guests, his thin lips stayed firm. He seemed totally at ease as master of the house, daring them to look at him, behold his glory.

"Welcome," he said, with no hint of welcoming, but a deep, strong voice that commanded attention. Eli remembered how Genesis had described him all those months ago – tyrannical and rude. It certainly looked like she was right.

"Mr. Anderson, sir, thank you so much for inviting us," said Lillian. "It's an honour, truly. This is my fiancé, the one I told you so much about, Chase Lewis. This is his amazing younger brother, Samuel. Oh, and that's Eli Bennett. He's sort of a friend of ours."

The stone face just barely shifted into a smile, as much as the Botox injections allowed, Eli guessed. His son, measly and rat-like, sat hunched in the corner next to his father, his head bowed toward the ground, but the bug eyes peaking up to look at the newcomers.

"Hello," he breathed out, barely above a whisper.

Once some meaningless social niceties were observed, Mr. Anderson showed them around the estate, though making clear everything looked much better in the summer.

Then he took them into the stately dining room, where the chef laid out quite the feast. Lillian, sitting next to Anderson, listened as he explained tasks he wanted done the next day, while Lillian complimented everything she tasted, and Samuel quickly echoed the praise. At these moments, Mr. Anderson's face came closest to a smile. Eli would have spoken, but he was sitting between Chase and Andrew. Chase was busy listening to his girlfriend's conversation with her boss, and Andrew did not speak the entire meal. Eli looked as Andrew's spindly fingers grasped his fork, picking away slowly at the plate in front of him, but hardly ever actually putting food in his mouth.

Then started the inquisition. Mr. Anderson liked to know all about the people he met, it must have been compulsive in him. Of Chase and Samuel, he had already extracted all the information from Lillian. She had little to tell him about Eli, so he asked himself.

"So, M. Bennett," said he, "you're from Toronto aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you come south of the border often?"

"No sir, this is my first time."

"Really? You've never come here before?"

"No, Mr. Anderson. This is the first time I've left the country."

"Well, that's something. You don't like to travel?"

"I can't say I've really had much opportunity."

"Oh, of course. I forget not everyone is as well off as me."

Eli swallowed hard. "No sir. My family doesn't really like to travel, except my Aunt and Uncle. They live in New York. In fact, my older brother just went to stay with them this summer."

"Oh, which part of New York do they live in? I'm well acquainted in that city. "

"Queens, sir. Jackson Heights area, I believe."

"I see. I don't know anyone from there. So you have a brother."

"Too many, sir. I have four brothers. No sisters. My eldest, Jacob, is the one who spent the summer with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm the second oldest."

"Four brothers? My, I didn't think people still had so many children. In this day and age…What do your parents do?"

"My father's an accountant. My mother works for a grocery store."

"I see, and with so many children. It's no wonder they couldn't afford to travel. And what do you do?"

"I work in at video rental store."

"Is that it? Don't you go to university?"

"College, yes sir."

"That's a good man. And what do you study?"

"Graphics design. I want to go into video game developing."

"Video games? Really?"

"Yes. It's my passion."

It seemed Mr. Anderson almost laughed. "That won't get you far in life, no. You have to have connections. You clearly don't. Look at Ms. Collins here. She was lucky enough to have _me _as a connection, and I wouldn't be here if I hadn't had my own. I'm an important man, Eli Bennett. I've jumpstarted the careers of many people. I could do it for you."

"You could?"

"Yes. Not in computer toys or whatever, but in the market. I know people in Toronto. I know people anywhere you might want to live. How would you like it? How would you like an entry level job in a multinational corporation? I could get it for you. And if you worked hard, and made sure to tell people who got you there, you could get far."

"Thank you sir, but that's not on my agenda."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm happy where I am in life."

"You're happy working a menial job studying at a diploma mill in a career that has no certainty for success?"

"Yes sir. I think it's important to work for what you earn in life, to get it on your own terms, and to do that which makes you happy. Otherwise you just become spoiled, lazy, or giving all your effort to try to please others in return of money, which offers non fulfillment. So thank you for your offer, but I don't need it."

"Exactly how old are you, Mr. Bennett. You definitely sound like you must know _all_ about life."

"I'll be twenty-one next year."

"You look younger. And you'll probably change your opinions once you know more about the world. Do your parents pay for your schooling?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, frankly."

"I'll take that as a no. And how about those three younger brothers of yours? Hmm? How are they supposed to get on in the world? What if they want to be more than a video store clerk?"

"Well, my brother James certainly wants to go to university. He hopes to get a scholarship to afford it. My two younger ones, I'm not very sure what they plan to do after High School, but I don't think it'll involve academics."

"It's a very negligent parent who has children they cannot afford to support or offer the opportunities they'll need."

"My parents encourage all of us to do what makes us happy, and none of us have ever been close to neglected."

Eli was very pressed not to speak more. He had never been attacked so openly under the guise of politeness.

"You are a very strange young man, Eli Bennett. Very strange, indeed."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Mr. Anderson's momentary fascination faded, and he spent the rest of the evening talking about his business, mostly only to Lillian, and Eli was relieved to be ignored.


	17. Chapter 17

Eli was able to enjoy his vacation, mostly because Lillian was gone most of the day, working with Mr. Anderson. This allowed Eli to relax on the beach along with Chase, which really helped to mend the friendship that had grown so distant. Eli also liked going on long walks, admiring all the beautiful scenery.

A few days later, Eli, Chase and Samuel were just walking back home from the ocean, when they saw a car parked in front of their cabin. Lillian was about to step into it, and they saw Mr. Anderson sitting inside.

"Forget a folder here," she said.

"Ah great, you're all here," said Mr. Anderson. "I wanted to invite you over to my house tomorrow night. I have a special guests arriving, who I'm sure you'll all be impressed with. It's someone very famous who you've all heard of, my very own step-daughter – "

"Faith Diaz," said Eli.

"Er, yes," said Mr. Anderson, frustrated from being interrupted. "You already knew she was my step-daughter."

"Yes sir," smiled Eli. "We've already met."

"You have?" he said incredulously.

"Many times, sir, when she was staying in Toronto this summer. I even danced with her once. All of us have seen her, in fact."

"You are a strange young man," Mr. Anderson laughed. He did not sound like he really believed him.

A few hours passed, and Samuel and Chase were on the front of the cabin playing ball, while Eli sat in the back stretched on a lawn chair reading. Suddenly, he heard someone running down the side of the house and calling.

"Come quick!" said Samuel. "We've got company, come see!"

Curious, Eli dropped his book and followed him. Chase was standing by the door, looking down the road where he saw three people walking towards them, Lillian, a pretty young woman with red hair, and _her_, Faith Diaz. He suddenly felt his heart start beating faster.

"I think we owe the honour of this visit to you," Chase chuckled. "At least, I doubt Faith Diaz walked straight down here to see _me_." Eli did not have time to respond to this, when the three women were right in front of them.

"Hey all," said Lillian, positively glowing. "I was Mr. Anderson's house when these lovely ladies arrived. When I told them about the guests I had back home, they wanted to come right down to see you!"

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again," said Faith. She looked particularly at Eli, and smiled slightly. Eli, arms folded in front of his chest, nodded back at her. "And this is my cousin, she's going to be spending Christmas with us. Grace Griffin, these are Chase and Samuel Lewis, and their friend Eli Bennett."

"It's wonderful to meet you," she said, her face bright, her eyes sparkling. She was quite a contrast to the withdrawn and stone-faced Faith standing next to her. Eli recognized the name – Grace Griffin. It had been in the email sent by Carter Brown. This was Daniel Griffin's sister, the guy who Chloe was supposed to marry.

Lillian invited them to stay, as they were planning on having barbeque that night, and they readily accepted. Grace Griffin was fun all night. She was friendly, funny, spent the whole time talking and telling them about herself, and asking about everyone else. Eli could not hold it against her that her brother was inadvertently hurting his brother. She had not nothing to do with that, but she was sweet and cool.

She could not help compare her with Faith, who was sitting right next to her. Faith might have been more attractive, with a better body, and her long dark hair, but what did it matter. She was quiet the whole meal, she seemed so uncomfortable eating barbeque at the picnic table, probably wishing she could leave this "inferior" company and return to her step-father's mansion. Her natural beauty was faded by her sour expression, whereas Grace's looks were improved by her geniality. He also knew Faith had much more of a hand in hurting her brother than Grace did.

When they were about finishing up, Faith coughed a few times and then said, "So, Eli, how's everything back home?"

"Good, good." Suddenly an idea came to him. "My brother Jacob was in New York for a while, did you know? I wonder if you ever saw him?"

He knew perfectly well that she hadn't, but he wanted to see how she'd react, if he could figure out if he was as involved as Carter had been in separating Jacob and Chloe. She looked a bit confused, he thought, when she answered no.

They said nothing else to each other that day except goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

Eli and his friends did not have to wait for a servant to lead them into the house, when they visited Mr. Anderson the next day. Grace Griffin was waiting at the doorway for them, in a beautiful garden dress, her red locks flowing gorgeously. She beamed at seeing them.

"Oh thank God, come in," she said. "I've had nothing to do all day. It's a little known secret that an 'exclusive neighbourhood' actually means unimaginably boring. Come on in. You are about the only interesting things I've seen around here so far. I'm counting on you to make my vacation fun."

She brushed Eli's arm as she said this, walking with them to the dining room. "Come on Eli, sit next to me," she whispered in his ear. "It will save me from having to answer Caleb's questions all night."

Eli happily agreed, and he never imagined he could have so much fun in a room that had been hell the last time he'd been here. Eli and Grace spoke all night. He told her about Toronto, she told him about New York. She spoke about the places she'd gone, he spoke about his family. They talked about books, and movies, and music, and found they had pretty similar tastes.

Faith Diaz was talking more than usual, but this only to her step-father, and that only for having to answer the questions he kept posing her. Still, Eli kept noticing her gaze slip away, see Faith Diaz staring at him and Grace curiously. Eventually, even Caleb Anderson's attention fell on the pair.

"What are you saying over there, Grace? What are you talking about? What are you telling Eli? Come on, let me hear."

"I was just telling him…what a beautiful pool you have." Grace winked at Eli.

"Yes, it's true. I can show it to you all if you want. Do you like swimming, Eli?"

"I guess. I'm not really very good."

"Pity. Faith's brother is excellent. I believe he won a medal for it in school?"

"Yes, he did," said Faith. "It was just about the only sport I could get him to go into. He didn't want to do one that involved physical contact or hand-eye coordination." The table was offered a rare treat, Faith Diaz giggled. Her fond eyes glowed, then she seemed slightly saddened. "It's a shame I won't be spending Christmas with him. It's the first time that I haven't. He's on a cruise with his school for the break. I encouraged him to, I felt it would be a good way for him to make new friends."

"Yes," said Mr. Anderson. "It's very important to be physically active when you're young. I'm sure if my son Andrew had been healthier, he would have been an extraordinary athlete. Come on, let's go sit by the pool side. Eli, since you're so interested, feel free to take a dip. I always keep extra swimming trunks around in case of company. With a pool, it's really a must."

"Oh, wonderful," said Grace. "I'm going to go change into my swim wear. Come on Faith, you have to, too!"

"Oh, no, no. Really. I'll just sit by the water."

Eli, personally, would not have minded sitting out either, but as Grace insisted, he borrowed one of Mr. Anderson's pair of trunks as Grace changed into a bikini. Chase and Samuel decided to go for a swim too. Mr. Anderson, along with his son, sat by the pool edge on expensive-looking patio furniture, Faith beside him, still be interrogated with questions. Lillian, not wanting to miss anything her boss said, sat out too, though she occasionally waved and Chase and blew him kisses.

As Chase and Samuel splashed around and goofed off in one side of the pool, Grace and Eli were swimming across on the other side. Eli could not swim very well at all, and Grace asked him to stride across the pool to see how well he could, and to offer improvements. He struggled to stay above the water more than a few seconds, kept splashing up gulfing for air, and felt pretty silly doing it.

As he was doing this a second time, he suddenly notice Faith had wandered away from the others, and was now standing at the pool's edge, staring right at him. Feeling her eyes on him, Eli could no longer concentrate. He looked up and saw her, arms crossed, lips pressed, her eyes narrowed on him.

"And just what are you doing, Faith? Trying to intimidate me? Well, good luck. You don't frighten me, Ms. Diaz."

"Well, do you want me to put on a scene and say how wrong you are?" said Faith. "But why I should I? I know you don't really think I came here to scare you. I've known you long enough to know you really enjoy saying ridiculous things as seriously as possible, even if you don't believe them."

To this Eli just laughed. Then she turned to Grace and said, "Look at how she's trying to ruin my character! Soon you won't believe anything I say is serious. It's too bad I had to run into someone who knows me so well, when I'm so far away from home, and I could have done a good job passing myself off as a completely different person. It was a bad idea for you, Faith, to try to give away my secrets – especially when I know things about you that would just shock your cousin here."

"You don't frighten me, Mr. Bennett."

"Go on, what do you have against her?" said Grace. "What is Faith really like? Let us all know."

"Alright, but hold on, make sure you don't faint when you hear it! The first time I ever saw her was at a party. Faith spent the whole night sitting down alone, not talking to anyone. She even _refused _to dance with people her friends tried to set her up with. How rude she is!"

"No, I didn't dance," said Faith. "I didn't happen to know anyone there, besides my friends."

"Uh huh," said Eli, "because nobody ever meets new people at a party. Come on, Grace. Explain to me how I should kick my legs when doing the stroke you taught me – "

"I'm not good at talking with strangers, alright?" said Faith.

"Should we ask her why, Grace?" said Eli. "Why would a stunning, rich, famous, successful young woman, one of great education and who's travelled the world – why should she have trouble talking with strangers?"

"No need to ask, I can tell you," said Grace. "It's because she doesn't want to bother."

"I just doesn't happen to come to me as easily as it does to others," said Faith. "I'm not…I don't always know how to start conversations, especially with people I don't know. I don't know how to start, or what to talk about, and I don't find mindless chitchat for the sake of chitchat interesting."

"Yes, and I don't swim as well as say, your brother does. But that isn't because I'm not just as capable as he is. It's just because I haven't practiced at it as much."

Faith grinned, and said, "Of course, you're dead on. You've spent your time practicing something much more important. It's much harder to tell how closed _you _are to strangers."

"What's going on over there?" they heard Mr. Anderson call. "What are you doing over there talking Faith? Come back! Andrew's lonely here by himself! Come keep him company!"

Faith did not hesitate to leave Eli on that note for the rest of the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, after Lillian went to work, Chase and Samuel decided to go to downtown Miami and check out the shopping there. Eli decided to pass on this, as it sounded boring as hell, instead he stayed home. He was lying on the couch, just finishing his book, and debating whether to call home, when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering why Chase had returned so soon, he opened the door, but instead found only Faith Diaz standing there.

"Oh," said Eli, taken aback. "Do you need something?"

"Hello," she said. "No, no. I just wanted to come by and visit. Are there others here?"

"No. They all left. It's just me."

"Oh," she said. "I was just hoping to, um…could I hang out for a bit?"

"Um" said Eli, "I guess…"

Eli opened the screen door and let Faith enter. She followed him to the couch, just feet from the entrance, and they both sat.

"So, is everything, um, good?" said Eli.

"Oh, yes." Faith sighed. "And is everything good with you?"

"Yeah."

It was a bad sign when one could hear a clock ticking in a room on the other side of the house.

Eli and Faith looked at each other, waited to see if either would start talking, then quickly looked away. Then Eli thought of something.

"So how are Chloe and her sisters? I haven't seen them in so long."

"Oh, they're fine. Great. Good."

Eli waited to see if she had anything for to add. When it became clear she didn't, he said, "I hear Chloe isn't planning on going back to Toronto."

"I really don't know," said Faith. "But she has a lot of other projects taking place away from there. There's not much reason to go back."

It annoyed Eli how triumphant Faith sounded to him. And why should he bother about making conversation with her, when she invited herself, and didn't have anything to say. No. Eli determined to stay quiet unless she made him talk.

"So," said Faith, finally, taking the hint, "this is a nice little place here. Caleb really praises Lillian's dedication."

"The feeling is entirely mutual."

"So, she's getting married to your friend Chase?"

"Yes. I can't say I really think it's a dream match, but I guess if they're both satisfied I really shouldn't get involved. The only thing I wonder about is where they'll end up living. Somehow, I doubt Lillian will give up her job for him, so I'll guess they'll have to settle in the States. It's too bad he'll end up leaving his family and friends with her."

"Well, he won't be going _that_ far," said Faith.

"Not that far? He's going to another country!"

"Yes, but it's near the border, you can drive across and a plane ride is only a few hours…"

"Oh yeah, and I guess for those with unlimited resources they don't have to work for, that's just a stroll down the street."

"I think you're just not into the idea of being far from where you grew up. But you don't really think that people should never get together with someone they like if they live too far away, do you?"

He saw her red lips curl into a sly smile. Why did she do that? Was she thinking about Chloe and Jacob?

"Well," answered Eli, "it's a different situation if the two _really_ care about each other, and are willing to compromise, and have enough money to make travelling convenient. That just isn't the case, I think, with Lillian and Chase. After all, I guess, a guy doesn't necessarily want to be _too _close to his family once he's married."

"And I'm sure you feel that way too," said Faith. She moved slightly closer toward him. "_You _don't want to spend the rest of your life in Toronto."

Eli, very confused by what she meant, just stared at her. Suddenly, Faith turned away, look down on the floor, ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the book still on the couch's arm. "Are you having a good vacation?"

"Yes, it's great."

They only had to endure a few more minutes of forced conversation, when Samuel and Chase entered.

"Oh," said a wondering Chase, looking at the scene. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything…"

"Oh, no, I just stopped by, wanted to say hello," said Faith. "I, well, I better be going. Bye."

Faith hurried out of the cabin. "_What_ was that?" said Chase, with a huge grin on his face.

"I have no idea."

"Don't you see!" said Chase. "She likes you!"

"What!"

"That's gotta be it! Why would she come down here to see you? She likes you, Eli!"

"No, no, no," he said, though part of him wanted to believe that was possible. "She doesn't. Trust me. I happen to know for a fact what she really thinks of me. She's not interested in me, at all."

Chase was not at first convinced. He had noticed things Eli hadn't, like how Faith stared at him so intently whenever they were together. But as the days passed, it became harder to really believe it. The fact was, the beach area around December was not very exciting, and one had to find entertainment somewhere, and why not with a group of guys you already know?

Grace came to visit them as often as Faith. Sometimes they came together, sometimes apart. Sometimes they were honoured with invitations to Mr. Anderson's house. Grace obviously liked their company, nobody could be bothered by her. Eli especially liked her. She reminded him in so many ways of Genesis, although Genesis was far more beautiful. Grace, maybe, was funnier and more intelligent.

But why did Faith come? Nobody understood it. She obviously did not enjoy the company, because sometimes she'd pass time minutes without opening her mouth, and when she did speak, it always came out like she was being forced to do so. From what Grace told them, Faith could be very different in private. Chase wondered if it was love that made her shy around them. Even when she stared at Eli, it did not look like the gaze of an enamoured young woman. It was hard, cold, emotionless. Eventually Chase wondered if she was even staring, if she wasn't just looking blankly into space, thinking of other things altogether.

Chase began to look at Grace as the one Eli should go after, and he hardly had to push to get the two of them together almost every day.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. – Ack, no, Chloe does not have sisters. I meant to write brothers. Don't know how I missed that.**

Almost every day, usually around the time Lillian got home, Eli felt the need to go off on a walk. He soon found the best place for it was along the path of a nearby park, amidst the swaying palms, the sea breeze blowing on him, the sight of the sun setting over the ocean and the intoxicating sent of beach sand. One day, he ran into Faith Diaz here, walking in the opposite direction. He tried to get rid of her, but Faith turned around and started walking the same way as him. He told her that he had made a habit of walking here, by himself (those last two words emphasized) and hoped she understood.

It was very frustrating when Eli ran into her in the same spot the next day, and even more so when it happened again the day after that. The third day was especially annoying, as Faith suddenly seemed in the mood of talking (though not in any way that made sense).

"You like it here, don't you?" she said. "I mean, you like the scenery, the environment. You'd like to come back?"

"Yes, it's very nice…"

"I guess you don't really like who you have to stay with, since I always see you alone here?"

"I like them. But if I don't get away occasionally, that may change."

"I know you didn't really think your friend and his fiancée are a good match, but they are happy together, aren't they?"

"As happy as they can hope to be, I guess."

"I know you don't like Mr. Anderson, but I'm sure you'll get used to him. You'll have to, if you want to come back here."

"I don't…"

"I mean, once you get to know each other better, I'm sure you'll get along. You aren't as different as you think. Well, you'll have to learn to get along with him."

Eli had no idea how to respond to that. He just nodded and ranked his mind to understand what she was getting at. Then it struck him, maybe she was thinking of him and Grace. Well that would be weird. He hadn't even made a move on her, and Faith was talking about how he'd have to get along with her family! He quickly told her he had to be going.

Eli probably would not have hazarded a fourth venture in the same spot, except that that afternoon he had called home. Jacob sounded miserable, as much as he tried to disguise it. Eli could not handle sitting still when he was worried. As it happened, he did run into a woman on the park again, but this time it was Grace Griffin. However, Grace caught up with him from behind. They were already walking the same way.

"Eli! How are you? I was just on a stroll. Faith's been moody all day."

"She can get moodier?"

Grace giggled. "Are you going up ahead much further? I think I'm going until we reach Eleventh."

Eli had planned to only go on for a few more minutes and turn around back home. "Yeah, I'm heading that way."

"So, will you really be leaving after New Years?" said Eli. "I'll be here about a week after that."

"Yeah, we have to get going," said Grace. "We were supposed to leave the day after Christmas, but Faith decided she wanted to stay here a while longer."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess Faith always gets her way."

"Yes, she does. But we all would if we could, wouldn't we? We just don't all have the money. Yes, even _me_, Eli. Don't think my side of the family are rolling in it like Faith's."

"Maybe not, but I somehow doubt you badly off the way you are. I'm sure _you _always manage a way to get what you'd like." Eli looked at her, hoping she would look back.

"I don't ask for much out of life," she said. "Except…_friendship_. I value a good friend, like you, above everything else."

Eli understood. He appreciated the way she had said it, and like her, felt no need to pursue that line of conversation. He held nothing against her.

"It's so lonely, Christmas away from your family. How do you manage it?"

"I guess my family was never that close, to be honest," said Grace. "It's one of the reasons I put such a good price on friends. Faith's not like that. I can feel how much she misses her brother every time she talks about him."

"And what kind of person is he, Angel Diaz? Is he as spoiled as his big sister? I bet he's a big troublemaker?"

"No. Not even close. Please don't talk about him like that."

Grace seemed more serious than he had ever seen her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't. I mean, everything I've heard about him has been nice. I mean, Carter Brown always had something good to say. You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit. His sister is a saint. I adore her. She and Faith are like sisters."

"Oh yeah, Faith just loves her to pieces." Eli rolled his eyes. "She's convenient for Faith to have around. She'll do whatever she's told."

Grace chuckled. "Yes, that does sound like her. Can you keep a secret? Well, Chloe Brown is very close to my brother. I think he has a thing for her. Well, we owe it all to Faith."

"What?"

"Well, she didn't give me many details, but basically, Faith helped Chloe get over some creep she was obsessed with. Yeah, Chloe couldn't stop thinking about this loser, but Faith finally got through to her and convinced her to leave him and forget all about him, and told her she should give my brother a chance instead."

Eli could barely control the emotions that were rising in him. He couldn't dare say anything right then.

"Is something wrong?" asked Grace.

"Who does Faith think she is? Who is she to interfere in her friend's life?"

"You think she was too meddlesome?"

"I don't think it's fair to be judging someone else's heart!" said Eli. He had to keep cool. "But, I guess I don't know the details. Did she say if Chloe and this guy really cared about each other?"

"All Faith told me was exactly what I just told you," she said. "But I have a feeling Faith would feel more accomplished if she managed to tear apart true love."

It was a joke. Eli knew that. But it sounded too much like Faith for Eli to let it go. He couldn't stay here. "I'm sorry, I suddenly don't feel well. Go on without me. I'm going."

Without another word he was doubling back toward the cabin. He ran directly to his room, slammed the door the fell back on the bed. He could think of nothing but Faith. That arrogant, selfish, heartless woman! All this time he thought Carter was the one holding Chloe back, but no. It was Faith who talked Chloe out of Jacob, Faith her convinced her to leave Toronto, Faith her pushed her toward Daniel. All Carter did was enforce what Faith had created! Faith, responsible for breaking the heart of his brother, the most loving and kind man who had ever met!

All he could think of were the words Grace used, the way Faith had described Jacob to her! "Loser", "creep"! Why? Because they didn't have families with huge beach houses on a guarded island, or wasn't a doctor, and didn't travel enough? Because their parents weren't wealthy, and they had no 'connections', and Jacob just didn't meet all those damn impossible standards she had. He remembered all the traits Faith demanded a man must have, at that party so many months ago. And Chloe was satisfied with Jacob as he was, but Faith wasn't, and she kept attacking Jacob until Chloe gave up!

And he thought of the words she had used against him, the first night he ever saw her, when she thought he couldn't hear. That was Faith. That was every spoiled, rich, clueless bitch in the world! Nothing mattered to them that wasn't material, that couldn't be bought or seen or flaunted! They had no emotions, no thoughts beyond themselves, no sympathy or humanity in them at all!


	21. Chapter 21

They had all been invited to Mr. Anderson's house that night, again. But Eli absolutely refused to go along, no matter how much Lillian persisted. He heard them walk out the front door as he laid alone in the dark on his bed. He saw the light under the door turn off, heard the door shut and lock. Then all he heard was crickets and flies buzzing.

He lay like this for half an hour, thinking about Jacob, then thinking of nothing. His mind needed res, but his body couldn't sleep. He felt calmer. In a few days, Faith Diaz would leave and then he'd never have to see her again. In a few more days, he'd be back home where he belonged.

He didn't want to believe it when he heard a knock at the door. Did Lillian forget her keys? He sighed turned his face into the pillow and hoped whoever was there would go away. They knocked again. Eli forced himself out of bed, went out of his room, shielded his eyes when he switched on the light, and groggily fumbled to find the doorknob and open it.

Faith Diaz.

The blow this dealt to his exhausted mind stunned him for a few moments. "Hi there, can I come in?"

She didn't really wait for his answer, as Eli was not blocking the entrance. "I got worried when you didn't show up tonight. I hope everything's okay? I felt bad, thinking you'd be here all by yourself all night. I wanted to check in on you."

"Well, aren't you _so _thoughtful of others!"

Faith sat down on the couch, but when she saw Eli was not joining, got up again. She was twirling a long strand of hair around her finger nervously. Eli glared at her. Finally she said,

"I can't keep going like this! God I can't. I was waiting for you to come tonight so I could talk to you. I can't keep my feelings hidden anymore. I need to say them, and I need to know what you say to them. Almost from the first time I saw you, I could hardly stop thinking about you. I tried. I tried so hard. I wanted to forget you, and ignore, like I knew I should. I knew it was stupid, insane for me to have these feelings for someone like you. You're about the opposite of everything I ever thought could attract me, but God, you've attracted me more than any other man I've ever known! I know, I know you're poor, and you don't have a good job and you can't buy me nice things. Yes, people judge will us, they'll think I'm an idiot to go for a guy like you, when by anyone else's standards I'm totally out of your league. But here it is. Despite all of that, I still want you!"

Eli could only imagine how ridiculous his expression looked at that moment. He looked at Faith, staring so intently into him, and his heart began racing. How was this possible? She could not possibly be thinking these things. But God, listen to her. She really was.

"In spite of all your flaws, I still love you. I love you!" She reached out her soft, long fingers onto his arm. "Don't stay quiet, please it's killing me. Say something. Say something, please."

For a second, Eli felt sorry for her. And deep inside, he was extremely flattered to hear her saying she loved him. But that passed in an instance. He looked at her, standing there, expecting him to just fall at her feet. Eli stepped away from her.

"I really don't know how to respond to that," said Eli, very truthfully. "You want me to say something, but I believe you really only want to hear me repeat the same feelings back to you. But I can't do that. I don't feel the same way about you, I never expected you to say something like this to me, and I really would have preferred if you never did. I'm sure, as you said, all those reasons you say made you try to ignore your, er, love, will make it very easy for you to get over me."

The hand that had been dangling in midair, which had reached out to touch Eli's arm, now drew back close to Faith's body, the fingers clenched deep into her palms. Her mouth was open, her face white. She had no idea how to respond, and so didn't, until she could get control of herself. Eli had no idea what to expect.

"So that's it, huh? I pour my heart out to you, and that's all you can say to me? Can you at least tell me _why_ I'm being rejected?"

"Can _you _tell _me _why you decided to come in here with no warning, and telling me you loved me, no matter how much you hated the idea, that it was stupid, insane, the opposite of everything you valued, to like someone with all of my flaws, totally beneath you and without even the money to buy you nice stuff?"

He could not stop talking now. "What exactly did you want to reply to something like that? Did you just assume because you're so totally out of my league, I'd just be jumping to get my chance with you? Like I could ever like you, let alone love you. Do you think I could love the person you destroyed my brother's chances at happiness?"

Faith's mouth widened, but she did not interrupt Eli.

"You damn _hypocrite_! You tear apart my brother and your best friend, even though they loved each other – but you get it into your head you like me, and suddenly it's okay, despite all those problems, despite all those reasons you gave Chloe to dump Jacob! And don't you dare try to deny you tore them apart, because I know very well you did it, and bragged about it!"

He paused, seeing how this affected Faith. She hardly seemed shaken by it all. In fact, she looked like she was fighting back a smile of pretentious disbelief.

"Do you deny it?" demanded Eli.

"Of course not. I did break apart my friend from your brother, and I'm glad of it. I've been more caring to her than I've been to myself."

"It's not just that either, Faith! When I found out about that, it just confirmed what I already knew about you. Genesis Williams told me all about you. Can you defend yourself there, huh? Were you being caring then, eh?"

"You certainly seem interested in that woman's issues," said Faith.

"How could I help but feel sorry for someone who's been so mistreated?"

"Mistreated? _Mistreated_? Oh, yeah, that poor baby's been treated _so _badly!"

"Yes, she has Faith! By you! You took away all the advantages and opportunities your mother wanted her to have! You left her with nothing in the world, stole her from being able to enjoy the best years of her life, possibly ruined her career forever, and you talk sarcastically about it?"

"Is that what you think of me?" said Faith. "Is that actually what you think – Fine. Fine! I see how it is, then. But somehow I think you would've overlooked things if I'd come gently. Maybe if I walked in here with a big phoney smile, and act all sweet, and giggly and batted my eyelashes, and said what a big strong man you are! I guess the world's tough for a woman who believes in being honest."

"You couldn't have done anything to get a different response from me! I would have rejected you, even if you had spoken like someone who was ever thoughtful of other people's feelings." Eli enjoyed seeing the humiliation growing on Faith's face. "From the day I've met you your behaviour has shown me you're conceited, self-important, and arrogant, with a disregard for common courtesy! That was enough to make me dislike you, and everything after that has just built on my hate. I can't imagine what ever made you like me. All I can think is that you were upset I was the only person around you who refused to kneel down and bow at the altar of your ego, and that drove you mad! You are the last woman in the world I could ever love."

"Just stop it!" cried Faith. "I get it, alright! I'm sorry I ever came here. I'm sorry I ever met you! This was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life!"

He had managed what he wanted. He wanted to wipe that smug, self-assured expression from her face, and now he finally saw pain break away in it. It did not make him feel any better. She turned and ran out of the cabin. Eli stood in the same spot for almost a minute, a million thoughts bursting in his mind at once, battling to get the sole focus of his poor little mind. He could not believe it possible that Faith Diaz had fallen in love with him, and that he had rejected her. It

He walked to the kitchen, searched under the sink for the strongest bottle Lillian kept in the house, and poured himself a large drink.

It was a miserable night that the few hours he did manage to sleep did not help erase. When he woke up, the sun had just risen, but he stayed lying in his room until he was sure everyone else had left. When they had, he wandered into the kitchen, fixed up a light breakfast, than sat down wondering what he should do with the rest of the day. He saw Lillian's laptop on the counter, and wondering if Jacob had written him lately, he turned it on and looked in his inbox. There was only one new message.

**Faith Diaz | Please read this | 8:19 AM**

Immediately Eli clicked on it, and found a very long message within. Apparently, Faith was more expressive in writing.

From: fdiaz_16 - .com

To: elibennett_90 - .com

_Before I begin, I'll make it clear to you this is not an attempt to retry what I did last night. After what happened, I don't hold any hope of anything ever happening between us, and I'm not going to insult both of us by lingering on that. Actually, any sane person would not write to you at all, but I need to set the record straight. I need to explain myself to you, and I hope you'll be nice enough to read my explanation. After this, you never have to think of me again if you don't want to._

_You made two accusations against me last night that I do not think were fair. One, that I broke apart Chloe and your brother despite their love, and two, that I have in some way destroyed Genesis William's life. I think the second is the worst one. To think that I intentionally, with pleasure, kicked out my childhood friend, a girl my mother loved, a woman with no other means but the charity of my family, who had been promised an education – that I think is much worse than breaking apart a young couple who knew each other for just a few weeks. _

_I hope, however, to make it clear why I did what I did. Look, I knew as well as anyone else that Chloe had feelings for Jacob. But I never, until the night of the party at her penthouse, had any idea that these feelings were more than a girlish crush, a summer fling with a local boy in a town we were visiting. You have to understand, I've known Chloe a lot longer. I'd seen her 'fall in love' many, many times before, and had no reason to believe this time was any different. _

_At the party, I overheard, not just your brothers, but all of their local friends, talking about Jacob and Chloe as if they were already married. I heard them not only doing that, but talking about all the connections a relationship with Chloe would bring _them _and that they hoped to encourage Jacob, despite his reluctance, to pursue the relationship for those causes. I was understandably shocked, and from then on paid close attention to Jacob and Chloe. It was clear that in her heart, Jacob already meant more to her than any other boy she'd ever been with._

_But I also noticed your brother. He was nice, fun, _friendly_. But that was it. I saw no passion, no particular interest towards her. All summer he had never done anything to suggest, from Chloe's own confession, that he was interested in her as more than a friend. Not a word, not an action, not a single move. And hearing that he told even his younger brothers they were just friends, I had no reason to doubt it really was the case. Of course, you must know your brother better than I do. If you think I was wrong, than I must have been._

_If I was wrong, than your accusations against me were right. But I must say, despite that, his quiet expressions and appearance made it hard for a casual observer to believe his heart was touched. Certainly I hoped that to believe she was indifferent, but I don't allow my actions to be controlled by hopes. Your family's lack of money was only a small additional concern – I knew it that would not matter to Chloe's happiness. But the wild behaviour of your three younger brothers did help convince me that Jacob was not someone Chloe should get attached to._

_I'm sorry to insult your own family, but it is what I truly saw, and I refuse to lie to you. I knew Chloe was going to New York for work. I knew her brothers did not want her together with Jacob. All I did was convince her, once she left Toronto, was to not go back, and not try to keep up a relationship with Jacob. I explained to her what I had overheard, and told her I didn't believe Jacob loved her like she loved him, and finally convinced her that carrying on thinking about him would only hurt her._

_All I did was in the best interest for my friend. Chloe lacks confidence in her own judgment. It was not hard for me to lay the seed of doubt and convince her against what her emotions were telling her. Knowing only what I did at the time, I cannot regret my actions. There is only one point I do regret – I knew Jacob was in New York, and I kept that secret from Chloe. I thought having to see him again would only send all the bad memories flooding back, at a time when Chloe was just starting to get over him. _

_Keeping secrets is too close to lying for me to able to forgive myself. But what's done is done, I guess. Maybe you won't agree with how I acted, but I honestly believed it was for the best. Now, about Genesis. I don't know exactly what story she told you, but I've known from my experiences with her for her to be a compulsive liar. That being the case, all I can do is tell the whole story of what happened, truthfully, and hope that answers your questions. If you don't trust me, I can get others to back up my story. _

_Genesis' mother was the head of staff in my mother's house. They were good friends, and my mother doted on Genesis as she was growing up. My mother helped support them – her father had a habit of squandering the hard-earned money of her mother, before he left her. Genesis was good at sucking up to my mother, maybe she did sincerely like her, it was hard to tell the difference with her. I do know that with her own mother, things got so bad, despite Mrs. Williams constant attempts to reconcile the situation, that Genesis eventually cut off all ties with her, which is why she did not turn to her own home after I cut off her trust._

_As Genesis got older, I began to see her true nature. By this time, my mother was very sick, and I saw no reason to burden her, by telling her how the sweet kind girl she had known was growing up. I heard stories of how she acted when she went away from school. She would party all night, not show up to classes, skip assignments, and then act outraged that she was failing out. Instead of studying, her pastime seemed to be finding boys, and it seemed the richer he was, the more likely Genesis was to go after him._

_It became clear that not only was she failing her classes; she was wasting through what was supposed to be to cover her day-to-day expenses. By her last year, she barely had half the credits she would have needed to graduate. She often called me asking for more money (she had to buy an awful lot of textbooks!), and I always did, but when she finally told me she was dropping out altogether, as there was no way she could pass, that was the last straw. She expected me to pay her, in lieu of the final year's tuition, to get the cash value so she could live off it._

_Obviously, I had no choice but to refuse. I made it clear to her that if she chose to go back to school and apply myself, I would pay for everything she needed, even extra terms to make up for her flunked classes. She refused, and was furious I didn't let her spend my mother's money just the way she wanted. If she wanted to go out on the world by herself, she could do it on her own dollar. Desperate to get her money somehow, she did something I could never have imagined. I hate even having to think about it, and do so now only for your benefit._

_As I've told you, I have a brother, Angel, who is twelve years younger than both Genesis and me. After leaving school, and refusing to return home to her mother, Genesis went back to New York, not far from Long Island, where Angel was going to school. Without my knowing, Genesis was secretly meeting with him almost every day after school. She passed off the first meeting as a coincidence, then wormed herself into my brother's life, even trying to poison him against me. She seduced him, she made him think they were in love. He was fifteen years old. _

_Eventually, she convinced him to run away with her. They went to another state, and had a quick wedding in a small chapel. I managed to find out where they were, and learned of the wedding. I was, thankfully, quick to point out the invalidity of marriage licence to a minor without a guardian's consent. I knew the only reason Genesis did this was to get her hands on my brother's money, and avenge herself against me. As soon as she knew the marriage wasn't valid, she left, without a word to my brother, and never saw either of us again, until I ran into her in Canada._

_Genesis certainly realized, after the fact, that we could have easily pressed charges against her. I'm sure that is the only reason she never bothered us again. I was tempted to inform the police, too, but I was so grateful to have my brother back, I wanted only to keep him safe and never have to think about that all again, that I decided to let her go. My brother was always introverted and awkward, and being violated and betrayed by Genesis only made it worse. This is the whole story. If you trust it, I hope you'll never say I mistreated Genesis again._

_I don't blame you for believing whatever lies you were told. How could you know better? I wanted to tell you all this last night, but I was too upset to speak rationally with you. If you need to, you can ask Grace, and she'll confirm it. She's the only other person in the world who knows about this. I have nothing else to say, but I __really__ hope I didn't write all of this just to have you send this to your recycle bin without opening it!_

_F. Diaz_

Eli sat, dumbfounded, staring at the screen when he had finished. He did not think he'd ever read something so quickly in his life. His mind reeling, from the onslaught of emotions charging at him from the words. He read her saying she would explain her actions, and was outraged, as if she thought any explanation were possible. He read her explain what she did in Toronto, his mind ready to reject every syllable. He read so fast, he was hardly making sense of what Faith was trying to say. He couldn't believe for a second that he thought Jacob unfeeling, and her comments about her family made him angrier still. Worse, she did not even sound like she was sorry about what she did. It was all arrogance and disrespect!

Then he read the part about Genesis, and the emotions grew more painful and confusing. A lot of the details matched with what Genesis had told him, but if this was true, it would completely destroy every good feeling he'd had for Genesis. He felt surprise, anxiety, even fear. He wanted to deny it, to call it all lies, to scream it couldn't be true. He read without barely noticing the last page, turned off the computer, and told himself it was impossible.

Thirty seconds later he restarted the computer, hurriedly logging back into his inbox and had the email open again. He tried rereading the parts that had to do with Genesis, slowly this time, taking in every sentence. The details about the relationship of Genesis, her mother, and the Diaz family matched with what he'd been told. All the details after that were different. One of them must be lying, and she wished it was Faith. But when he read, and reread, the parts talking about Genesis' decision to quit school, her demanding the receive personal spending money in lieu of tuition, and Faith's initial offer to continue paying for her studies if she so chose, Eli had to pause. He tried weighing things down, considering everything he knew impartially, but he couldn't. It was one person's word against another's!

Faith said Genesis was frivolous with her money, that she was wild and selfish. How could Eli disprove it? He had never seen what she was like, when she had access to money. Nobody Eli knew, except Faith, knew anything about Genesis besides what she told people about herself. Eli took her at her word. She was sweet, and nice, a beautiful – actually, maybe it was just mostly beautiful. He started thinking of Grace, how she acted around him, and realized how much he enjoyed her company. But did he really enjoy Genesis' company? What had they ever talked about, really? Eli could barely remember a conversation with her, except the ones that involved Faith. Why was that? Eli tried to think of some real, redeeming quality in her, but he couldn't. He looked again at the message. She wrote Grace could confirm most of it. And Eli remembered how protective Grace was of Angel Diaz, when she mentioned him the other day. Faith knew she and Eli were close, she couldn't possibly have relied on falsely claiming her as a witness, and Eli had no reason to believe Faith could get Grace to lie for her. He even thought of asking Grace himself, but realized how awkward it would be to explain all of this, decided against it.

Eli thought of the first time he met Genesis, all of those things she had said about herself. Wasn't that strange? Who talked about themselves, in such a high way, to a total stranger? And why would she then go on to reveal her deepest secrets to a guy the second time she saw him? And it was contradictory! The story she told on her first day, how she nobly and happily left school for her disdain of material things, was completely opposite to the story she told the next day – that she only wanted a break from school, that she really wanted to go back and was just stopped by Faith's cruel jealousy. She had said she loved travelling, and then said she hated it. And she never explained why she didn't go back home to her mother when she left school! And if she had done nothing wrong, if she wasn't afraid of Faith, why would she have missed the party to avoid seeing her? And before Faith left Toronto, Genesis only told the story to him. But after she was long gone, suddenly everyone had heard about it, even though Genesis claimed she hated bad-talking the daughter of her godmother!

Oh God, this changed everything! He thought back – Genesis had seemed so interested in him when they first met. She hadn't fought back when he held her hand. But then, what happened? She saw his house! She saw he wasn't rich! And then suddenly he found her dating that rich guy, Thomas King. And she said she'd been dating him since before they met! It fit in perfectly with how Faith described her – she was a gold-digger! And everyone had warned him! He'd been so blind not to see it – Jacob, Carter, Chloe, Uncle Benjamin. How could he have believed Genesis' lies? He'd spent so much time around Faith, and while she was sometimes rude, often oblivious, he never saw anything in her that was dishonest or cruel or vindictive. Her friends spoke kindly of her, even Chloe and Grace, who he trusted as having hearts of gold. She was genuinely loving to her brother. She could not have been as bad as Genesis made her out to be, without anyone, even her closest friends, noticing.

Eli was ashamed of himself. He'd been blind. Blinded by Genesis' friendly face, blinded by Faith's superior air. He had just _assumed _by their looks, that Genesis was honest and Faith was evil. He felt like a moron. He'd gone around his whole life like some know-it-all, like someone who just understood everything, could see through everyone and lay out their faults bare and laugh at them. But it wasn't like that. He was clueless. He knew that he never loved Genesis – what had made him so blind? His own pride! Yes, pride, which he had so often blamed Faith for having. His hurt pride made him assume he knew everything about Faith, and Genesis' flirting had stoked his pride, and made him believe everything she said. He was just as stupid as everyone he had ever sneered at as an idiot. Imagine, he'd made fun of Jacob for being too trusting –

Jacob! Eli went back to the letter and reread the first half. God, if he was right in the second half, maybe he was right here. Even Chase thought Jacob hardly showed any interest in Chloe. Much less Faith, who hardly knew him. Jacob's timidity had been his downfall, but Faith worked in the interest of her friend, knowing about a history with guys that Eli could never have guessed at.

He read what she wrote about his brothers. Was there any untruth to it? Eli had felt embarrassed of them, too. James, making a drunken spectacle of himself. Kevin, being a loudmouthed pest. Michael, harassing women. Eli had often judged people for much less public indecency.

All of this wandered through Eli's mind over the course of an hour after reading it. He paced back and forth through the kitchen. There was something that was bothering him, underneath this all, something really gnawing away at him, but he wasn't sure what. He was picturing Faith, wondering how long it took her to write that massive letter. He pictured her worried, hurt by his words, up all night, frantically typing and editing and thinking over her words, all to the end of explaining herself, and ultimately, putting an end to any future need for them to ever speak again.

That night, Faith and Grace left. The others went out to say goodbye for them. Eli stayed shut in his room, unable to bring himself to care that Grace was leaving, and too ashamed to ever look Faith in the face again.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, when Lillian returned from work, she informed her guests that Mr. Anderson wanted them all to come to his house that night. He said he was completely bored now that Grace and Faith were gone, and was desperate for any entertainment.

Eli was quiet throughout the meal. The house just brought back memories to him. About the only thing that cheered him up was imagining the look of Caleb Anderson's face, had he returned Faith's love and the two of them became a couple.

"And what's the matter with you, Mr. Bennett," said Anderson, as they were finishing up. "You certainly look morose this evening. Ah, but I know what it must be. You're sad you have to go back home so soon. I don't blame you. Faith seemed absolutely miserable about leaving, too. You should stay another week."

"That would be nice, sir, but I have school – "

"Nonsense. You can afford to miss a measly week of classes."

"Yes, but there's also work to think of…"

"If you stay another week, I can bring you home on my company's private jet. I'll be taking it to New York, then it's just a small trip back to Toronto."

"Oh! A jet!" said Samuel Lewis.

"That is a very generous offer," said Eli. "But my friend Chase _will _be needing to bring his car back home."

"Oh, I can make arrangements for that –"

"Really sir, it's impossible. If I look sad, I assure you it's because I'm homesick."

"Very well, very well," said Mr. Anderson. "If you are travelling and you have to rest the night, I have connections with a hotel in Virginia. Mention my name and I'm sure you'll be treated very kindly. I'll give you the address before you leave."

It was a momentary relief. His mind was so back to the letter, which he had practically memorized. Every second he felt different toward Faith. He remembered how she talked to him, and was full of anger. But then he remembered how unfairly he had reproached her, and the annoyance was turned to himself. He felt sympathy for how he had upset her. There was appreciation for the way she had confessed her affection. He respected her general character. But he couldn't accept her. He did not regret his rejection. And he did not have the least inclination of ever seeing her again. He felt bothered and remorse of his past behaviour.

He also felt concern for his brother. Faith's explanation had restored his appreciation of Chloe, and made him realize what his brother had lost out on. Her love had been genuine, and there was no fault in her behaviour, except maybe too much reliance on her friends. And now they would probably never see each other.

All of this, on top of finding out about Genesis, made it impossible for him even to pretend to be cheerful.

They left that house for the last time, Samuel taking note of Mr. Anderson's advice of how to best pack a suitcase.

The next morning was a rush of packing, preparing, double-checking, hustling from one room to another. The usual antics when a group of people set off to leave a place. While Eli was in the room he shared with Samuel, folding up his socks, Lillian Collins walked in.

"Oh, I can't believe you're all leaving already," she said. "It's been so great having you here. I'll miss you all so much. You've all grown to be like a family to me. Thank you for being my guest, Eli. It's been a pleasure. I know this wasn't the best of places to stay in, but I hope I've done everything I could to make sure you had a great holiday."

"Of course, Lil. It's been great."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Eli. I really hoped you'd see how wonderfully the Lord has blessed me, and how much blessing I can share with those I love. My connection with Mr. Caleb Anderson will assure me many prosperous years in life. And I'll get to share all of that with the one who was smart enough to chose to love me back, my wonderful Chase."

The true intent of Lillian's word, which hard started from such a nice beginning, were dawning on an increasingly frustrated Eli. Lillian's smile was very smug.

"Oh, Eli," she said. "Now's not the time to reminisce on lost opportunities and regrets. What's done is, after all, done. All that's left to say is that Chase and I are the happiest couple in the world, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Well, have a good life up in Canada."

He thought he saw her lick her lips quickly. Whatever she was doing, he put all his concentration back on sock folding. Lillian strutted out of the room. Poor, poor Chase, he thought.


	23. Chapter 23

A day and a half later, Eli was dropped off in front of his home, shivering in the midst of the cold wind and snow. And there to great him in the drive way, Jacob and Kevin, who happily tossed down the shovels they were using to clear the snow when they saw their brother. The three walked indoors triumphantly. Eli had never been so happy to return to him home.

"Eli!" cried Michael, who had been lying on the couch. He jumped up and patted his brother on the back. "Wow, things have been totally lame without you around! Come on, we should celebrate. Let's go out to eat, on me. I mean, if one of you will lend me the cash. I spent my last of it buying these Pumas."

Eli looked down on saw the elaborately designed, multi-coloured sneakers he was wearing.

"Those are the most ridiculous shoes I have ever seen in my life."

"Hey, Sofia said they were sexy! I was with her when I picked them out."

It was amazing to see how obsessed Michael was with Sofia. Ten minutes later they were at a nearby bar and grill, enjoying a good meal, and Michael still talking about Sofia.

"So her and a group of her friends are going to be taking a trip to Montreal for Spring break. I really wish I could go to. I'm going to have to beg mom and dad for it."

"Oh yeah, you running around Quebec all by yourself," said Eli. "That's just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Oh, shut up," he said. "By the way, I've got some news about a certain someone that might make you happy."

"What?" he asked.

"Wow, that waitress has a huge butt. Gross. What was I saying? Oh yeah. So, it's about Genesis Williams. Well, you remember that guy she was dating? They're over! He got transferred to Vancouver, and they broke up. Which means she's back on the market!"

"Lucky Thomas," said Eli.

"Lucky _us_," replied Michael, not bothering to understand what Eli meant. Eli was definitely glad he knew the truth about her now. If not, Michael's announcement would have just gotten his hopes up.

Michael looked carefully at the bill, over all the orders, angry at how much they had spent and he would have to pay back to Jacob. "Why did you leave the waitress such a good tip?" he asked as they were leaving. "She was ugly as hell."


	24. Chapter 24

"Now come on Eli," said Michael, as they were walking home. "You have to tell me _all _about your trip! I want to know everything. How were the girls? The beaches must have been full of them. Man, please tell me you hooked up with as many as you could. You can't turn out like another Jacob, who went to New York and spent most of the time hanging around in our Aunt's house! Man, when I'm your age, there's no way I'm going to be spending a night without a girl, trust me. Even Genesis was telling me it's not right for a guy not enjoy his youth with as many women as he can get! Yeah, she said that at Sofia's house last week, when me and Kevin were over there. I'd never get to see Genesis if it weren't for Sofia. So listen to this, you know what we did at the party? Genesis got the idea to dress up Kevin in women's clothes. Yeah, Sofia even had a wig in her closet, from an old Halloween costume. We put him totally as a girl, and nobody knew about it, except me and Genesis. And Kevin. And Sofia, since we were using her clothes. And then we showed him off to everybody and said he was are cousin, Kitty, and everyone believed he was a girl! It was hilarious. Okay, granted most of them were pretty drunk…not that I was. I don't drink, of course…"

In this way, Michael kept talking all the way home, and once they arrived, forgot he had heard nothing about Eli's trip, and lay down on the couch to watch television.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were delighted to see Eli back, but disappointed that he hadn't come see them before going out with his brothers, especially since they had prepared a special lunch.

This ended up transforming into a half-eaten, cold (but still special!) dinner. Everyone was trying to get caught up with Eli, except Michael, who was trying to get James caught up with what he'd done last night.

"You should have gone out with us," he told them. "You might actually have had fun for once in your life."

"I would not dare," said James, "to denounce such entertainment as you engage in. Undoubtedly, they are agreeable to the preponderance of masculine intellects. But I acknowledge they hold no allure to me. I should interminably prefer to study."

Michael, of course, did not need the meaning of any of these words explained to him. He wasn't paying attention. He was slyly mentioning to his parents the trip his friends were taking, and how much he wished he could go along with them.

When dinner was finished, Michael begged his older brothers to go along with him to Square One mall. He threw in the offer of getting to see Genesis, hoping this would entice Eli. He assured him he was too tired from travelling to go out again. He also did not want to ever have to look at Genesis again. For all of her talk of constantly moving around, she had certainly stuck around the Greater Toronto Area much longer than he liked. He looked forward to when she would leave.


	25. Chapter 25

Eli could no longer bear keeping his secret to himself. There was only one person in the world he could be frank and open to, and as soon as he was alone in his room with Jacob, he quickly told him everything that had passed between him and Faith Diaz.

Jacob was surprised by the manner Faith had declared her feelings, but perhaps not as shocked at the idea as Eli would have thought. He seemed more stunned by the fact that Eli had rejected her.

"Poor girl," he said. "She's probably not used to being turned down."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her too," said Eli. "But she couldn't have been really serious about it. She'll get over it soon enough. Do you think I was wrong?"

"Wrong? No, of course not."

"And was I wrong for taking Genesis' side over hers?"

"No – why should you be?"

"Listen to this." He then told him all about the email, or at least, the parts about Genesis. Jacob was incredulous that such a sweet looking woman could be so manipulative and deceitful. True, he had defended Faith before, but did not want to defend her by offending another woman.

"There must be a mistake. A misunderstanding. I'm sure they both think they were acting rightly, somehow…"

"No, Jacob. It won't work. Look, either way, one of them is lying. Choose whichever one, but you can only pick one. For me, I'm going to have to believe Diaz."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Poor Faith. You must have felt so sorry for what you said after you read that."

"No, no, there's no need for that," said Eli. "I think you can feel sorry for her enough for the both of us. You're sympathy, I'm sure, will quite appease karma, and I can get back to living my life with ironic detachment."

"It's hard to believe, though. She looked so decent, honest, kind…"

"You got that right," said Eli. "God was very funny when he formed those two. One got all the goodness, and the other got all the appearance of it."

"I never exactly thought Faith's, er, _appearance _to be lacking, to tell the truth…"

"Yeah. I thought I was being so witty by not liking her. It's a real ego boost, insulting the person in the limelight. It seemed it would be a crime to _not _insult someone who's rich and famous, and you feel so clever while you're doing it. Nobody ever cares if you say a hundred things which aren't true while being rude. As long as you get one real bad point, people will laugh along with you."

"That doesn't sound ironically detached enough. Are my sympathy levels fading?"

"It's the truth. I've been feeble and hopeless and ridiculous."

"You just made a mistake. Everyone does."

"It was my own bias against Faith that made me dislike her. I never took the time to think anything through. I wanted to believe that I could understand her just by looking at her, and I took anything I could get to support my stereotyping. I can't trust myself anymore. Tell me. Do you think I should tell our friends about Genesis? Should I let them know she's been lying?"

"It would be a very awkward thing to do."

"To say the least. I don't think we should. Faith wrote to me in confidence. I really don't think she wants her private life spread out in public. Why would anyone even believe me? Everyone else has already assumed Faith is wrong just because of who she is. Sooner or later, Genesis will leave. It really doesn't matter. I'm staying quiet about it."

"Yes, it would be terrible for us to ruin her reputation with her friends. Maybe she's sorry for how she's acted and trying to make up for it. It wouldn't be fair to take that away from her as she's trying to establish her new life."

Eli had to smile at how silly his brother was. He was relieved of having gotten two secrets off his chest, but he didn't dare mention the third, to tell him that Chloe had really loved him, and only her friend's interference had stopped her from staying. How could he tell him that? Unless, somehow, Chloe choose to come back to him, Jacob was better off thinking Chloe had never really cared for him.

As the weeks went on, Michael and Kevin kept bringing up the subject of the trip to their parents, hardly daring to mention it outright, sure they would never be allowed. Finally, just the week before the break, Michael had the luck of speaking with Sofia's mother, who said she's be going along on the trip, and since they had room for one more person to fill their party, invited Michael (and Michael only) to go along.

For the first time in his life, Kevin stepped away from the shadow of his younger brother. It wasn't fair. Why should Michael get invited and not him? He (Kevin) was older, he was more responsible, he worked harder and deserved a trip. Michael always got everything he wanted, just because he was louder, and cooler and always forced everyone's attention on him!

The week before the trip, Michael came home with his report card. He left it lying on the counter. Since mom and dad weren't home, Eli picked it up.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, after reading it, then marching with it to the living room, blocking Michael's view of the television.

"Leave me alone, Eli."

"What kind of grades are these? Honestly! This is pathetic. You have _no _excuse for this at all."

"I'm stupid, alright. Leave me alone."

"Don't give me that crap. You don't have to be a genius to pass high school! You could be getting decent marks if you ever freaking did _any _work at all. You don't even have a part-time job to distract you from school. Seriously. Do you think you'll ever get into a good college with grades like this?"

"Don't feed my that b.s. Eli. You aren't my dad, and we both know I'm never getting into any college. I'm not like James, alright, I'm never getting a scholarship, and I know there's no damn way there will be any money left for Bennett boy number five's education."

"You can't just give up on yourself. You're only problem is that you're lazy and spoiled! All you think about is chasing after girls, going out, having fun all the time. You never think about anything serious, you never do anything around the house, you never think about anyone besides yourself. You don't think about your future! Do you ever think at all?"

"Shut up Eli. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You're too old for temper tantrums to still work. You may have everyone else in this family wrapped around your finger but not me. And now you want to go on some stupid road trip when you haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Just shut up and get away from me! I don't deserve a trip? I never get anything around here, Eli. I have to scrimp and save every cent on my allowance just to buy the ugliest shoes at the store! I don't have anything my friends have. I don't have nice clothes. I don't a cell phone. I don't have mp3 player, or my own computer. I have nothing that isn't lend-me-downs or that I have to share. So yeah, I want a trip. I want a chance to get the hell out of this neighbourhood for once in my life!"

"Think of your future, not just having fun right now!"

"I don't have a future! Don't you get that. I'm going to graduate high school, and get some lame crap minimum-wage job somewhere, and I'll be fine, cause I'm going to get away from this family. You blame me for thinking about having fun? When I have to spend my life in this house? What do you want from me? You want me to be some loser weirdo stuck behind a computer all his life, like James? Or you want me to be like Kevin, who just moans and whines about how he gets no attention instead of doing something about it? Or should I be like Jacob, who's spent half a year miserable over some stupid broad who didn't like him? Should I be like mom and dad, always working all the time and never having enough time for the army of children they decided to have? Or maybe I should be like you, who never even talks to me except to make fun of me, or get on my back about some stupid bad grades that nobody's even going to remember in ten years? You blame me that I like to go out and get away from this place instead of studying? I hate you all, and I'll be so glad when I'm out of here for good! And right now, I wish I storm out and run into my room, but I can't even do that, because I don't have my own room. James is in there, and he'll complain I'm making too much noise, and Jake and Kev are in the kitchen, and if I go there they'll just take your side. So how about you just shut up and let me watch some T.V. in the only room I can get some peace!"

"I know you don't mean anything of this. You just turn into the world's biggest brat whenever anything doesn't go your way! You're almost hopeless, you know that, but you're my brother. I haven't given up hope yet."

Eli waited until his mother got back from work. He was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the light in the front hall to turn on. Michael had finally given up and gone upstairs, along with Jacob and Kevin. As soon as Eli heard the rustling of keys, he ran to the door.

"Mom, we really need to talk."

"What is it dear? Is everything alright?"

"No. No it isn't. Michael got his report card today. He's barely making a D average, and that's mostly because Phys. Ed. is keeping him afloat."

"Oh that boy. I've lectured him a thousand times. But I guess there's not much left to do. Academics just isn't his strongpoint."

"Mom, how can you talk like that about your son? You always treat him special just because he's the baby in the family. Don't you see, he gets away with everything. He never gets disciplined, punished. He's almost an adult. If he goes out into the world this spoiled, he's going to get crushed by reality."

"Oh, you worry too much Eli."

"Mom, you should forbid him from going on that trip."

"Forbid him, dear? But he was already invited and accepted. I can't go back on my promise…"

"He doesn't _deserve _it. Don't you see. You have to take away something from him, something that really matters to him. You have to show that his ego is not all that matters in the world."

"It wouldn't be fair at all. You and Jacob both went away this year to other countries. Michael just wants to have a good time with his friends. It would be cruel to not let him."

"Cruel? You think that's what I'm trying to do. He's my brother! I want what's best for him. Think of it. He has no sense of responsibility, and you're letting him go off with a bunch of people we barely know, most of whom are over eighteen, hundreds of miles away."

"I spoke with Sofia's mother, she seemed most reasonable and I'm sure –"

"Michael doesn't even listen to us, you think he's going to listen to some random woman?"

"Eli," said his mother. "Do you think locking him up is going to make him more likely to cooperate? Do you think he'll listen to us more when he hates us, for taking away all his enjoyment from life and treating him like a criminal. This trip is a good chance for him. It will do him good to be out on his own, for a bit, without his family there to protect him. _That _will help him learn some responsibility, and being around some older kids, to see how they hold their lives together. If something goes wrong, he'll come back home appreciating his family more than ever. I know you're trying to help Eli, but I don't think you're old enough to really understand."

Eli was close to saying, _You never thought me too young, when you've expected me and Jacob to practically raise your other children our whole lives! _But he couldn't bring himself to say that to his mother, who he knew tried her best. So he let it go.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, when Eli was heading home from class, he saw Michael congregated with a group of his friends on the front porch. He tried to get pass them and into the door without talking to any of them, but someone called him back.

"Hey, Eli," said Genesis Williams. "Leaving without saying hello? I haven't seen you since winter. You've been back for months. I feel like you've been avoiding me!"

"Avoiding you?" said Eli, with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "Why would I _possibly _do that?"

"I don't know, but I miss my Eli. How was your trip anyway?"

"Good, good. You'd never guess who I ran into there. An old friend of yours. Faith Diaz. And her cousin, Grace Griffin. Do you know her?"

Shock, irritation, panic all flashed on her face for a second. But she was a better liar than that. It was soon gone. "Grace, oh yeah, we've met before. She's awesome."

"She sure is."

"How long was she done there, exactly?"

"About two and a half weeks."

"And you saw her a lot?

"Almost every day."

"She's nothing like her cousin."

"No, you're right. They're very different. But I think Faith gets better once you get to know her."

"Oh do you, now?" he said. "And why's that? Did she actually start talking to after a while? Has she learned how to feign manners? It's actually too bad, it's best when people like that _can't _mask what they really are."

"You'd know all about that, of course," said Eli, with a smile. "But don't worry. I think I've managed to see what she really is, just fine."

Genesis stared at him, very unsure of what Eli was suggesting, to nervous to speak until Eli said more.

"To make myself clear, Genny, when I said she gets better, I don't mean that I saw a real change in her behaviour, or in her personality. I just meant I understood her nature better."

"But you didn't really see her in her true element. She always has to behave when she's in front of her family. I bet you never saw a nice side to her when she was here in Toronto. Believe me, she has no interest in people who aren't at her level."

"Uh huh. Well, I have to get going."

Eli would not leave her relieved with knowing how much he knew. He was glad to keep her guessing.

Later that night, he got a call from Uncle Benjamin, which he did about once a month. Eli told him how frustrated he was with the situation with Michael.

"That's too bad. Well, there's no use in moping about it. If Michael gets to have fun, so should you. Look, you don't have any plans for Spring Break, do you?"

"No…"

"Come on down here, then! We'll pay for your train ticket. We'd love to have you over for a week. Don't tell anyone, but I think you'd make much more fun company than Jacob did last summer."

"Are you serious? A week in New York? I'd love to! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A week later, Michael set off in a minivan east to Quebec, while Eli was on a train south to the U.S.


	27. Chapter 27

For the first time in his life, Eli was in a house where he actually deeply respected all the people under its roof. Growing up as he had, he'd thought the constant noise, bustling of people, complete lack of privacy, were things that everyone lived with. For these deficits, he had worked hard on making himself an individual, a person of integrity, a person who did not follow along with everything else. Lately, Eli was feeling he had taken this extreme confrontational stance with the world too far. He appreciated his family, he loved them, he knew he was one of them, and wanted to help them despite their flaws. And slowly, Eli was seeing how this applied to the whole world.

In the home of his Uncle Benjamin and Aunt Isabella, Eli had his own room. There was quiet when he wanted it, company when he needed it, space for himself, but conversation that was intelligent and lively. It was almost too quiet, Eli reflected on his second day there. Too perfect. Maybe Eli needed a bit of insanity, challenge in his life, to keep him balanced. Definitely. That was what he'd been looking for his whole life. A counterweight to himself, a perfect mixture of soothing calm and invigorating chaos.

Having arrived late Friday night, the Garcias promised to take him sight-seeing the next day. The main "touristy" areas, they said, would be swamped on the weekend, so Benjamin got the idea they could go somewhere outside the city. He knew a great estate, Old Falligant Hill, in a very classy neighbourhood of Nassau County, not far from the (much less classy) area of Long Island Benjamin was from. The land belonged to a very old, wealthy family, and it had a huge grounds and gardens surrounding it, that was open a few months of the year for the public to tour. It was lucky, said Benjamin, because he had an old friend who worked there, and could get them in for free.

It didn't sound like the most exciting prospect for a day, but Benjamin seemed eager about it, so Eli agreed. In the morning, they stopped at a diner for breakfast. In a newsstand in front, he glanced as he was walking by, and saw the familiar image of a woman with long dark hair on a magazine. He stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Isabella. Eli grabbed the tabloid from the shelf, and saw the picture was of her stepping out of a limousine with a champagne bottle in hand. The headline ran, _Faith's Drunken Night Out in Paris_.

"Are you buying that or what?" said the newsagent.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, fumbling through his pockets for enough change to pay for it.

"I didn't think you were a rag reader," said Ben.

"It's not that. I just know the girl on the cover, I had to see what it said inside. It's Faith Diaz."

"Well, your eyes nearly bulged out when you saw that cover," chuckled Ben. "And you're in luck, too. "

"Huh?"

"Old Falligant Hill. Don't you know the family that estate belongs to? The Diazes. That's where Faith lives."

"No, no, no. No way. That's impossible."

"Is there a problem" Benjamin chuckled, looking over at his wife, who smiled back.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Eli thought about it for a moment. He opened the magazine to the story on Faith. It said she had been spotted getting drunk and partying wildly in Paris, just the night before. She was planning on staying there for the rest of the year it said, noting, _this infamous globetrotter can't stay still in one place for long. _Eli smiled. "No problem at all. I'd love to go."

They drove out of the city, out of the highway, out of the suburbs, drove until they were on a small road with nothing but greenery and a few very large, beautiful houses. Already Eli felt like something was pressing against his chest.

There was a makeshift parking lot in an patch of dirt, where they got out of the car and approached a gate reading _Old Falligant Hill_. The hard stone wall that surrounded Faith Diaz's home looked strong and formal, but cold, severe, uninviting. The huge metal gate with the pointed edges was gorgeously formed but off-putting. Once they were opened, however, they revealed a lush field of natural beauty.

The tour of the grounds was beginning. They joined a small group with a guide, Uncle Benjamin showing their free passes. Eli was not paying attention to the guide's droning of the history of the house, or how the additions to the grounds came to be. He was enraptured by the sights. And in the centre of it, he could make out the house, high a top of a green hill, high above all else, the heart of this garden.

They went through winding stone pathways, passed fountains and courtyards, hedges, and statues and archways. On the edges, the land broke off almost unnoticeably into wild forest, but within the grounds everything was ordered, arranged, delicately, but vibrant and forceful. The rows of trees with the blossoms of Spring, the boundless patches of gardens, with every kind of flower, exotic ones, imported from all over the world. Everything was maintained, but it looked so natural. There was beauty in the order, the subtle logic, but still it ignited his emotions. There was, what was it? _Equilibrium_.

Eli loved walking, and he felt that if he lived here, he could walk through this landscape every day of his life and never get tired of it, always being able to find something new, in any season of the year. He longed to see what it looked like in the green of summer, when the autumn turned the trees crisp and golden, and to see the bare branches strewn with snow.

"And what about the house?" Eli startled from his reflections. A little old lady had asked the tour guide. They had reached the end already.

"Sorry, but the house is still a private residence, and not open to the public."

They were much closer to the house now. It was a wooden thing, with traditional New England architecture. Beautiful on the outside, but very old-fashioned, not all that interesting.

The tour group headed to a small cafeteria, really just a converted old stable, but Benjamin did not follow. He spotted someone coming from the house, towards them.

"Jeremiah!" called out Benjamin. "You old son of a gun!"

"It's about time you finally came round here," answered the older man. "I've been inviting you here for years."

"Oh, this is tourist crap. But luckily, I have my own little tourist here. This is my wife's nephew, Eli Bennett. He's from Canada."

"Ah, well, it's a joy to meet you. I'm Jeremiah, I'm the groundskeeper here. Do, come in. I'll take you the staff house. I'm sure we'll manage to get you better food than that dingy cafeteria."

He led off the main path, around the hill where the main house lay, to a smaller building attached as a wing to the rest of the building, at the back. It was a little room, where the staff took their breaks, he guessed. There was a long table with chairs, a fridge, sink and such. He told them to sit down, and got on fixing them a drink from the coffeemaker.

There were a few pictures hanging on the wall. One of them, it looked to be some years old, featured a group of smiling servants, and in front of them, two little girls, one with brown curly hair, baring a crooked-tooth smile. The other one, a bit taller, with long straight hair, a pretty pink bow, but no smile. Benjamin noticed Eli looking at it, and elbowed his side.

"Who's the little girl in the picture?" asked Benjamin.

"Ah, that's the head housekeeper's daughter. Must have been taken almost twenty years ago. She was so adorable back then. I hear she's grown up to be a bit of a troublemaker though."

Benjamin winked at Eli when the groundskeeper turned his back. Eli faked a chuckle then quickly looked away.

"And the other one is of course the heiress, Faith Diaz."

"What do you think Eli?" asked Benjamin. "Not changed a bit, huh?"

"Oh, you know her? Well, I guess a lot of people do. She's tabloid filler when they can't get the news on any A-list celebrities…"

"I know her a _bit_ better than that," said Eli, flustering. "We, we've met before. Through friends. We've hung out together a few times."

"Gorgeous young woman, don't you think."

"Uh, yeah. Yes. She's very…good looking."

"The men must come lining up for her," said Aunt Isabella.

"Oh sure, not that any of them get a chance. I don't know who's good enough for her standards."

Before Eli could second guess it, he said, "So you think she's usually picky with the men she dates?"

"I'm just saying what I see. But that's not to say anything bad about her. I never had a cross word from her as long as I've known her, and I've known her since she was four."

And Eli could tell he was being sincere. This man had never seen Faith in a bad mood her whole life.

"Not all such, well, privileged children turn out that way. Are you saying she was never bratty, spoiled?" asked Benjamin.

"Oh, no, no, no. As far as I know, being raised rich hasn't made her turn out any worse. She's the same today as she was as a child, sweet-tempered and generous, with a heart of gold."

Eli wondered whether his jaw was open. Was he really describing the same woman he knew?

"I've heard that her mother was an excellent woman," said Benjamin.

"She was, God bless her soul. And her daughter is too. So giving with her money! There's hardly a charity she hears about that she won't contribute to, and quite a lot. The public never finds out, she makes sure to keep it done privately, but there's no secrets inside the house. Why, the only reason she opens the grounds up for tours is to fund one of her causes. And as an employer, she's just as generous, fair, patient. Always gives us what we want. No, she isn't like some of these young people today, spending their time partying, and doing drugs, and God knows what else, only thinking of themselves. People like to spread rumours about her – but that's all they are, rumours. A more down-to-earth, level-headed and kind woman I never met."

"Doesn't exactly sound like the same woman Genesis described, does it?" Benjamin whispered in his ear.

"Well, maybe we were wrong about that." Benjamin chuckled.

"Jeremiah's just got a blind spot for his pet."

"And such a sister, too," said Jeremiah, who came back with a coffee pot and poured them all mugs. "She just a room set up upstairs, opened up the windows to fill it full of light, and bought a brand new piano to be in the centre of it. Her brother Angel took an interest in learning the piano while at school this year, and she wants to surprise him with his own music room when he comes back. There's nothing she won't do to put a smile on that boy's face."

Jeremiah went on talking with his uncle, but Eli was not listening. Okay, so maybe this guy did have a soft spot for Faith. But he had to have reason for having one. This was someone who had known her for years, and knew people who worked in her own house. He knew what he was talking about. All those things he said about her – he tried to remember what she looked like. Always in his mind before, he saw her with a condescending sneer. Now, it was like the picture in his mind had been repainted. Quite suddenly, he realized to himself, Faith Diaz _was _gorgeous.

"You know," said Benjamin, "your account of Diaz just really match what we just saw in the paper this morning. Do you still have it with you Eli?"

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out, showing the headline to Jeremiah.

"'Faith's drunken night out in Paris?'" Jeremiah laughed.

"Just goes to show you can't believe everything you read," came a quiet voice behind them that made Eli almost fall out of his chair.

There was Faith, standing in the doorway at the back of the room which connected to the main house. Her eyes were wide, her face frozen and flushing as she stared incredulously at him. For his part, Eli stared back just as shocked, terrified to speak. He wondered if she could hear his heartbeat from across the room.

"I thought, I thought you were in Paris…" he muttered.

"That's crazy. That picture was taken a year ago, when I was on my way to a friend's wedding in France."

"Oh." He jumped up, felt tempted to run straight out the door. He did turn towards it.

"Where are you going?" she breathed.

"Nowhere, I. I mean, hello. Um, it's really a surprise to see you. I mean, of course it is your house, so I guess you should be the one surprised. Have you met my aunt and uncle? Wait, no of course you haven't. Um, how are you?"

He said this all very quickly, his eyes wandering around the room but never once resting anywhere near her face.

"I'm…great." Eli dared to glance at her for two seconds. She was clearly taken aback, maybe embarrassed, but there wasn't any of what Eli expected. Not discomfort, anger, not even her usual rigid formality. She was smiling brightly, and there was a sincerity in her voice as she spoke. "Why, how – what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my Aunt and Uncle. They live in Brooklyn. My Uncle Benjamin is friends with your groundskeeper here, so he invited me to come tour the estate. I, I had no idea you lived here until, well…"

"I see, I see. It's definitely a lucky coincidence."

"Very lucky."

"It's almost scary how the two of us keep running into each other."

Her calm manner of speaking was more unnerving that anything. What did it mean? He could still remember all of the things they said to each other the last time they spoke, and before that – awkward silence, silly little arguments where each tried to one-up the other. Why was she acting so differently? Was she really happy to see him? But why should she be? Was she trying to make him see he hadn't hurt her? Was she trying to get him back? Wanting to start over as just friends? Wanting to make him sweat. Every possibility ran through his head.

And how should he act? Would it upset her if he acted _too_ cheerful, like he was coming here, prying into her house while he thought she was away, mocking her? But what if he was too cold, or just quiet, or too polite and not casual? Would she think he still thought the horrible things about her he did in the winter? Or maybe she wasn't thinking at all, and he was being an idiot by getting worried…

Eli thought all of this was still managing to answer all of the usual questions Faith was asking – how long was he staying, how were things at home, how was school going. He wished so badly he had never come here. And yet, Faith was alright. Better than alright. She was being more relaxed and friendly than he had ever seen her, even if her range of conversation wasn't all that interesting. He tried to say something substantial, wanted to compliment her lovely home, or something, but nothing felt appropriate to say aloud.

"But I'm sorry, I've ignored your Aunt and Uncle here," said Faith. "I'm so sorry. Hello, I'm Faith Diaz. It's a pleasure to meet you." She reached forward and shook both their hands, as they introduced themselves. "Those are beautiful earrings, Mrs. Garcia. I have you to thank for bringing Eli here. Jeremiah, you haven't seen Mrs. Williams, have you?"

"No. She went out."

"That's all I came in here for."

"I guess we should be going then," said Eli.

"So soon? I couldn't," said Faith. "Come on, I'll give you a treat. Would you like to venture where no tourist has gone before? I'll show you the house."

Eli could see the Garcias were thrilled at the prospect. He had no choice but to accept.

Eli had guessed, from what he had saw of the outside, that the house would be old-fashioned, stately and dull. It was in fact, anything but that. It was nothing like the home of Caleb Anderson. That had been gaudy, filled with every luxury upon luxury to flaunt wealth disgustingly into a visitor's face.

Faith's house was simpler. Deceptively simple, perhaps. It had taken time and care for these designs. Every room was styled differently, but there was a flow. It was cheerful. There was lots of lively colours, balanced with neutral ones, so that it did not look flashy. Most of the rooms had wide open and spacious, but arranged with bright, natural light, many windows and skylights, that it still managed to feel cozy.

The designs were odd, quirky, almost postmodern. He knew they hadn't been picked from a catalogue. There were funny looking chairs, ultramodern light fixtures, and all sorts of abstract artwork he hardly understood. In fact, all of this interior decorating stuff went over his head, but there was one thing he got out of it. The person who would choose to remodel an old house in this way, which could bring delight to someone with not interest in design, was smart. They were adventurous, unconventional, edgy, creative. And "they" was right there, leading him through her house.

And throughout all of this, Faith was actually speaking! It was a bit strained, maybe, but she was sincerely trying to be polite, to keep a conversation with "common" people, and she and her aunt and uncle talked and joked. It was true, Eli thought, that Isabella and Benjamin were more sophisticated and intelligent than most of the people she'd seen Faith interact with either in Toronto or in Florida. But still, even that was not enough to explain such a drastic change.

Faith was telling Isabella about all the great, undiscovered spots in the city to go shopping, to dine, to meet new people. And with Benjamin, who loved travelling more than anything, she talked about places they'd been, and both recommended vacation spots to the other. Why was she being so nice? Was it for his sake? Impossible – how could she still care about him after what he said to her?

Finally, they ended up in a little sitting room, with a wide bay window on the front side of the house that overlooked the whole of the land around the hill. Leaving the other three chatting on the sofa, Eli rose to take in the view from the window. It seemed even better now that he could observe it all at once. Out near the border of the trees, right where he had walked by not even an hour before, he noticed a small river coursing, that looked like a ribbon wrapped around the grounds. Odd, how he had been so close to it before, and missed it completely, but now, standing high above, he could see it all so clearly.

"Do you like it?" He was so caught up he had not noticed Faith had joined him by his side.

They looked out the window, rather than each other, as they spoke.

"You know, the reason I came into the staff room," said Faith, "I wanted to speak with my head housekeeper. There's preparations I need to make. See, I'm having a bit of a get-together tomorrow. You actually know a few of them. Chloe Brown will be there. And her brothers. Also, my cousin. Grace's brother, Daniel Griffin."

Eli nodded his head. He wondered if she, too, was recalling the last time they had spoken about Chloe.

"There's something else I wanted to ask," she started. For the first time, she seriously faltered. He glanced anxiously at her through the corner of his eyes, waiting to see what she would say. "You don't have to say yes. It's a lot to ask. I'd really understand. But there's someone else who will be arriving here tomorrow, someone I'd like you to meet. I think he'd like to meet you, too. My brother, Angel."

Eli's neck snapped around, straight towards her. She wanted to introduce him to her closest family member? That must mean, despite everything, she didn't hate him. And he suddenly felt the full worth of not being hated by Faith Diaz.

He felt obliged to stay talking with her for a while longer, of nothing very interesting. There were a million things he wanted to say, but how could he? But he felt so welcomed, so flattered by her hospitality, her graciousness, that he could not dare of being rude to her.

She pressed them to stay longer, but Benjamin and Isabella felt sure they'd invaded on her long enough. She would not let them go, though, without making them promise they'd come back again tomorrow.

They talked about her all of the drive home. "She was such a lovely girl," said Isabella.

"Nothing stuck up about her at all," said Benjamin.

"More than that," said Isabella. "She was so kind and attentive to us. Much more than I ever could have expected from someone we just met."

"I still don't think she's quite as much fun as the infamous Genesis," said Benjamin, "but definitely nothing like what you described to us last summer."

"Well, I did start to like her a bit more when I saw her through Christmas," said Eli, "but she was never as nice as she was today."

"I find it hard to believe she's as bad as what Genesis told us," said Benjamin.

"The thing about that is," said Eli, being careful to choose his words. "I find out some stuff about Genesis while I was in Florida, um, from Faith's relatives and stuff. I don't think she's been telling people the whole truth…"

That night they went out to a nice dinner, and he met several of the Garcias' friends, but he could not enjoy himself. All he thought about was Faith.

She had vaguely invited to see her again the next day, and gotten Eli's phone number, but made no other specific plans. It was a big surprise then, on Sunday morning, when he got a call from her early in the morning. She asked how would he and his Aunt and Uncle like to spend the morning with her and some of her friends. She said she would love to show Eli around the best sights of New York, go shopping and such. How could Eli refuse such an offer?

Eli and the Garcias met her an hour later, at the subway stop she had instructed. She was not alone. There was a younger boy next to her. He was very tall and lean, but his face still had the soft roundness of youth. He had neatly combed light hair, and big soulful puppy dog eyes. There was an awkward half-smile on his face, as he whispered, "Hello," staring at his shoes. "It's nice to meet you."

"You must be Angel," said Eli, suddenly anxious to get his approval. He shook his hand vigorously, and grinned hugely until Angel returned with a smile just as big.

"He just got back in town from school last night," said Faith. Eli had barely noticed the other two figures standing behind them. Chloe Brown's blonde hair had grown some in the months since he had not seen her, but she was still as beautiful as always. And standing apart from her was a man he had never seen, muscular with slick hair.

"That's Daniel Griffin, my cousin," said Faith. "And of course…"

"Eli!" screamed Chloe, who ran forward, and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again!"

So they set off for a few hours of fun, wandering through the spectacles of downtown New York and (at mostly the ladies' request) walking in and out of many shops. Any resent Eli had felt towards Chloe had long died away, and he could not start disliking her again, as she was as sweet and lovable as always. She spent most of her time talking to him, asking about how things were at home, very particularly. He guessed she was trying to get news of Jacob.

Eli never thought he could have felt so relaxed and had so much fun with the company he was dealing with. But Chloe could never be disappointed, and Faith and Angel were no problem either. Angel mostly followed quietly in Faith's shadow, never adding anything into the conversation but a word or two, and these only when pressed. But his quiet attitude was nothing similar to that of Faith's, when Eli first met her. Faith had been quiet, but composed, not so much that she was afraid to talk, that she just had no interest in it. But Angel's problem was the exact opposite. Whereas Faith had had too much arrogance, Angel had no confidence in himself at all. Eli could see his head moving back and forth while the others were talking, picking up every word, lighting up at a funny comment. He clearly wanted to join in, but his shyness held him back, so Eli was always doing his best to include him, to nudge him towards the conversation, to ask his opinion on whatever subject came up.

And with Chloe back, Eli kept thinking of Jacob. He was dying to know what she was thinking. But one thing at least made him hopeful. She and Daniel Griffin seemed to have no interest in each other at all. In fact, Daniel was standing on the periphery of their little circle, the least acquainted with these new people, and the lease willing to find out about them. Chloe and Daniel never so much as glanced at each other the whole time they were out. If ever anything had existed between them, it had clearly died away long ago. Daniel was no rival for Chloe's heart.

Eli could not deny what Chloe was obviously pushing for. He talked briefly about Jacob. They had been reminiscing about some of the fun they'd had together last summer, it was only natural to bring him up. A hint of sadness tinged her face.

"It feels like an eternity since I've seen him."

"Yeah, almost half a year."

"More. The last time I saw him was on July 24th."

She had not even forgotten the date she last saw him. To think Eli was worried she'd have forgotten about Jacob.

This distraction kept him from talking much with Faith, but what he did see blew his mind. She was just as open and friendly as she had been the day before, if not more, now that some of the initial awkwardness had worn away. The way she talked attentively and calmly with her Aunt and Uncle were something he never would have imagined. He'd seen her alone with her best friends. He'd seen her in private with her family. But he had never seen her act so warmly towards anyone. The fact she was even here was enormous. Imagine, the great, rich Faith Diaz, who had once snubbed being in a dingy Toronto nightclub, was now happily spending a day playing tour guide through the streets of New York, and never looked happier.

"Look there," said Faith, suddenly wrapping her arm on Eli's shoulder. "That's the building my step-father works in. I think Lillian Collins lives around here somewhere. Wanna go pay her a visit?"

The roaring laughter that answered this was clearer than no.

In the early afternoon, they departed. Faith told them to be at her house that night for dinner, which they all gladly agreed to.

When they got home, Eli took more time to prepare himself, to style and restyle his hair, to decide just what clothes to wear, than he had ever done in his life. He no longer felt like the same boy he had been last summer, going out to a party in a sweatshirt, or ripped and dirty jeans, unshaven or with tangled hair. Suddenly, he had come to care, at least a little, about how he looked to other people. His Aunt and Uncle definitely noticed this change, and understanding of the situation was dawning on them.

If only Eli could get the same understanding. He had no idea what he felt for Faith anymore. He knew he didn't hate her. Every reason that he could have to hate her seemed to have vanished away. At first he had been ashamed to know how wrong he was, and wanted to not think about Faith at all, to not linger on his errors. But seeing her here now, he could hardly keep that up. It wasn't just that he had no reason to dislike her, now there were reason to like her. And he could not deny, he enjoyed knowing what she felt for him. He had hated when he first told her she loved him, but now, he thought it was a honour that she actually loved him! And not only that, she still loved him. She loved him even after the way he had rejected her, so angrily, spitefully, rudely, when she was pouring her heart to him as best she knew how. He had dreaded ever having to look Faith in the face, to see her hurt or her anger at him, but this reaction was overwhelming. She still liked him, she hadn't grown bitter against him at all. It was impossible for Eli to know he was loved so ardently, and not feel something for her in return. He liked her, he cared about her, he wanted to see her happy – but he could not allow himself to feel more than that.

The house was just as beautiful when they reached it that night, and certainly he felt privileged to actually get to drive straight to the house this time. Eli had always suspected Carter Brown was jealous of Faith's attention on him, as he was guided through the front door into a lounge room, he wondered how Carter would react to seeing him here tonight.

Eli and his Uncle walked in, and there they all were, and with them, Carter and Logan Brown. Angel was lying on the floor, furiously concentrated on a video game. As soon as he saw Eli enter, he quickly paused the game and turned to him, but then lost courage and barely spoke. Carter seemed hostile, whereas Logan seemed completely uninterested. He said hello to them quickly. He asked Logan how his fiancée was.

"We are no longer together," was all he answered. And there was Faith, across the room, looking at him. Carter's gaze wandered back and forth between Faith and Eli, although he spoke to neither for a while. The rest of the evening, Carter was continually by Faith's side, trying to interrupt every attempt she made to talk to anyone but him. He saw how much more interested Chloe was in talking with Eli than with Daniel, and kept trying to get Daniel closer to his sister, but he seemed used and fed up with this meddling. More worrisome for Carter, he saw Faith constantly staring at Eli, and always trying to get Angel to talk to him, like she wanted badly for Eli and Angel to get along. It was time for Carter to bring Eli down a few pegs.

"So, Eli, buddy," said Carter. "Oh, it's been so long since I saw you. Hey, are you still interested in that girl you were so crazy about last summer? You know, that one you were always talking about and chasing after? What was her name?"

Eli almost gasped when he realized what Carter was trying to do. Faith's eyes widened also. Carter had no idea about what had happened between Genesis and Angel. All he wanted was to remind everyone, especially Faith, how much Eli had favoured her, even though Faith hated her. Eli was momentarily furious, but knows he had to proceed with a cool head.

"I don't know…"

"Oh right, I remember now – _Genesis Williams_!" Angel dropped his controller, his face shocked. "I think you know her, right Faith?

Why Faith suddenly looked upset, Carter could not understand. But Carter was beside Eli's concern now. He was quickly at Angel's side, handed him the dropped controller, then picked up the other one himself.

"Hey, having trouble with this level? Let me show you how to do it. I work at a rental place, so I get to take all these games home for free. I know all the tricks, look…"

"Wow, really? Cool!"

Eli spent most of the rest of night playing with Angel, talking, joking, and each trying to beat the other. Carter just had to wonder why Faith spent the rest of the night gazing fondly at the pair.


End file.
